Limes? what have limes got to do with anything?
by bec7012
Summary: Set somewhere in season 6. Chris and the sisters have trouble when an overly complicated plan of Wyatt's, to bring Chris home goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning of pantsness

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or anything charmed related - that do?

A/N this takes place post the courtship of Wyatt's father, I guess, since Piper is pregnant and Leo isn't around, but presuming no one knows anything about Chris yet.

Also this is my first fic so all suggestions as to how i can improve welcome, but please be kind i'm new to this.

Part 1 – the present: 

**The oh so brilliant abilities of our favourite neurotic whitelighter.**

**Piper**

As she looked over he little boy sleeping peacefully in his bed, she wondered how he could go so wrong. His golden hair curled gently around his forehead making him look angelic, which considering he was part angel, made perfect sense. Turning over as he slept, the boys mother wondered what he dreamt, whether even now he was thinking evil thoughts. 'No', she scolded, Chris said he was turned evil; he wasn't always that way. Maybe there was still hope for her little boy yet.

Walking away from her son and towards the kitchen, she decided to make herself a sandwich; she had a strange craving for chocolate and banana. That was strange; she hadn't eaten one of those since she had been pregnant with Wyatt… No? It couldn't be, could it? She hadn't had sex in months, except that one time with Leo on the astral plane. Could you even get pregnant on the astral plane? She shook it off; she was probably just being stupid, I mean chocolate was comfort food, and heaven knows she deserved that, and bananas… she liked healthy food.

Beginning her sandwich she had a thought; that pickle would go really well with chocolate and banana. Who was she kidding? She was definitely pregnant.

A little later she stared at her face in the mirror, ' Piper Halliwell, mother of two?' she questioned. 'Well maybe this one won't turn out evil… ooh! Maybe I'll get a girl.'

**Paige**

Flipping through the book Paige was overcome by an intense feeling of pointlessness. "Chris," she whined, "I already made 6 potions this morning. We don't even know these demons are coming for Wyatt!"

"But someone is, we need to be prepared," he responded.

"But what about all those potions I made yesterday…" glancing round she discovered that the pile of potions had considerably shrunk since yesterday, "where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"The pile of potions I spent all day yesterday making."

"Oh they're over there," he said gesturing to a box in the corner of the room, "along with a few more I whipped up myself."

Walking over to the box to examine the contents, she was surprised; in the box were at least twice as many potions as she had made, all neatly labelled and organised.

"Invisibility portion 1" read the witch, "power 5/10 approx 1hr, reliability 9/10,

Invisibility potion 2; power 9/10 approx 6days, (controllable on/off), reliability 4/10 (tends to flicker)." She looked at her whitelighter questioningly, " General vanquish 1: lower level, power 3/10, reliability 8/10. General vanquish 2: higher level (wise to combine with spell); power 6/10, reliability 9/10. Ultimate vanquish – USE IN EXTREME SITUATIONS ONLY- power 10/10 (destroys pretty much anything), reliability 10/10, caution – unwise to combine with power of three spell as will probably destroy whole house if not city."

The whitelighter shrugged.

"Chris this is amazing! Where did you get them? Because I know some of these aren't in the book!"

The boy blushed, "I used them a lot in the future, oh and at the bottom there's a chart showing which demons are most susceptible to which, along with some general spells you might find handy."

"Chris? When did you do all this, it's so… so organised!" As she spoke she was forcibly reminded of the time when Piper had tried to colour code her potion ingredients.

"Like I said, we need to be prepared."

"Your future must be really bad." All he could do was nod.

"Hang on, since when can whitelighters make potions?" she asked hopefully, and he looked like he was about to answer.

**Phoebe**

Sitting at the desk in her office Phoebe pondered over how best to answer a letter from a man who thought his partner was hiding something from him. The way the man described his girlfriend it could almost be her, seemingly in love the one minute, running off with no explanation the next. How could she judge a girl like that?

Sighing, she decided to move on the next letter, when Elise knocked on her door. "Phoebe come out here a second," she said and Phoebe followed her to the main office. People were busily rushing by; trying to get their stories finished before deadline and Phoebe was suddenly overrun with other people's emotions. They were coming at her from all directions; overloading her emotional system and making her feel dizzy. 'Darn Empath power,' she thought, ' Why now?'

"Phoebe I need you to… Phoebe are you feeling alright you look like you're about," began Elise and Phoebe began to collapse from the excess emotion, grabbing her the editor finished, " to fall over."

Regaining control of herself and her power, Phoebe was sucked into a vision.

Elise was standing a few feet from where she was now, wearing the exact same outfit. She seemed to be yelling at someone down the phone.

"_NO! I DID NOT WANT DOG WALKERS STUMBLE ACROSS LOST PUPPY AS MY FRONT PAGE STORY!" _

_As she yelled some kind of portal opened above her and some kind of creature fell through, landing on Elise. _

Across from Phoebe a phone began to ring, and Elise picked it up to answer.

"Yes, this is she. YOU DID WHAT? NO I DID NOT WANT DOG WALKER STUMBLES AS MY FRONT PAGE STORY."

Seeing the portal above her open, Phoebe dived at Elise knocking her out of the way, just in time as the creature landed where she had been.

Everyone stared at her and the creature, which Phoebe could now tell was a demon, in disbelief. Standing up, clearly embarrassed by his ungraceful landing, hegrabbed phoebe by the throat, picking her up. Up close she could see his features clearly, it was definitely male, having a muscled masculine build and blue skin, scars were obvious on his face, and it had horns. There was no way anyone could mistake this for anything but a demon.

"Witch," he said, crushing her throat a little, "call for your white lighter!"

"My whitelighter?" she asked, hoping thatfeigning ignorance would fool her co-workers if not the demon.

"Yes Witch! I'm not here for you, though it would be a pleasure to peel the skin of a charmed one," he smiled, but after a moment seemingly re considered," but the master wouldn't be pleased. I am here for whitelighter, and he alone! So call him! Now!"

"Okay" she croaked, "but let me down first, or he mightn't hear" The demon considered for a moment and then threw her to the ground.

"Call!" he snarled.

Glancing around the office nervously, desperately trying to think of another solution, but nothing came.

"Chris!" she yelled and with an orb of blue lights he appeared.


	2. Chapter 2: A Brilliant plan

**Disclaimer: ah if only i owned charmed looks off into space dreamily... **

A/N thank you to everyone who reviwed my story, all feedback is very welcome, even criticism, go on i won't bite. But please remember it's still only my first story so be kind.

Also sorry if the orderingis a little confusing in this chapter.

**Paige **

"Phoebe's calling" said Chris to his youngest charge and disappeared.

'Great' thought the witch, who was sure that the boy was just about to open up to her. Damn him! She wished he would tell them something, if not about the future then about himself. In fact she thought she would prefer that, it wasn't natural to be so focussed on magic.

'But you were,' said a little voice in her head, referring to the time a couple of years ago when she had given up work to become a full time witch. 'But he's not a witch,' argued another part and then it hit her. He was a whitelighter, most whitelighters didn't have lives, mostly because they were dead. Maybe the good fight was all he had, the poor thing. She would have to try harder to make him feel at home; she would help him get a life!

Forming a plan the half witch, half whitelighter orbed to the storeroom her sister's club. Poking around in Chris' stuff might be an invasion of privacy, but it was just step one in her master plan to help him, so he would forgive her. She hoped.

Searching through his stuff didn't take long, since he didn't bring anything back from the future with him, and hadn't picked up much while he was here. Add to that the fact that everything was so damn organised and after five minutes she was done, finding nothing of use.

"Paige!" she heard a voice yell in her mind. Phoebe was in trouble; maybe Chris hadn't just bailed on her after all.

**Piper**

Looking at he baby once again Piper wondered if the child inside her now would be evil too. She would have to ask Chris, not that he would tell her. Damn him and his stupid future consequences! She supposed her child would be evil too, or dead. It was the only thing that made sense to her, if they weren't why would they let someone else come back to save Wyatt, unless… unless they _sent _Chris. That made so much sense, and would it explain everything. If Chris were her child's whitelighter in the future, he would know a lot about them. Oh! And she'd been so horrible to him!

"Piper!" yelled a voice behind her, "Phoebe's in trouble, we have to go" Grabbing her sister by the arm, Piper felt the two of them about to orb out.

"Wait!" she scolded, "we can't leave Wyatt here alone!"

"Grab him, we'll drop him at the magic school on the way," and with that they orbed off.

**Phoebe **

She saw her whitelighter orb in, to the amazement of the whole office. Glancing around he saw he had orbed into a room full of people.

"Phoebe are you mad!" he yelled, "How do you expect to explain this?"

"That's not something you need to worry about!" growled a voice from behind him, "because your coming with me; dead or alive."

She watched as the demon sent a fireball towards her whitelighter.

"Look out!" she yelled and used her empathy to send it back in the demons direction, who ducked out of the way leaving it to hit a wall.

"I said this wasn't your fight Witch! Stay out of it!" The demon glared at her angrily, but her empathy power felt desperation and a desire for help from him. Then she felt her self-thrown against a wall, unable to move. In an attempt to break free she tried to levitate, only to find she couldn't access her power. 'Damn' she thought, ' this demon's more powerful than I thought.'

Watching helplessly as her whitelighter orbed out of the way of one fireball after another, she noticed as her terrified co-workers fled or… took pictures? Why did she have to work at a newspaper? Chris was right, how was she going to explain this, and more importantly how was she going to survive this? She could just let the demon take Chris, he said he'd leave then, but that would be wrong, and since when could you trust a demon? Or she could… "Paige!" she yelled, "I'm in serious trouble here! Bring Piper!"

Now that was a good plan!


	3. chapter 3:Invisible and useless

**Disclaimer- If you think i own charmed you are crazier than me, and well... you only need to check the name of this fic to see how bad that is. **

A/N well who'd have thought it, 2 updates in one day, sometimes i amaze even myself.

Any way thanks once again to all the people who reviewed, i'm finding all your comments helpful and keep them coming.

Also in this chapter things written in _italics_ are either _spells _or _happening to the sisters while they are invisible_

_Warning this chapter does contain my first attempt at spell writing and its not fantastic._

**Paige **

As she orbed in with her sister they noticed that they had in fact landed in a room almost full of innocents, in which, Phoebe was lying against a wall, and Chris was orbing in and out to avoid fireballs. About to swear at the situation, she too found her self-thrown against a wall, followed closely by Piper. Finding herself unable to move any part of her body except her mouth, and unable orb she did the only thing that made sense; she swore loudly.

"Gee that was helpful!" mocked Phoebe, who Paige knew was somewhere to her right.

"Have you got any better ideas?" she snapped in response.

"Hmm I dunno how about a spell? We could just use the regular P3 one."

"Ok then show off."

_The power of three will set us free_

_The power of 3 will set us free_

_The power of 3 will set us free_

_The power of 3 will set us free _

"I can move!" squealed Piper in delight.

"Great!" sighed Paige, "Now blow up the demon!"

Gesturing atthe demon, heexploded into a million pieces.

"Thanks," said Chris smiling, Paige didn't know why but she thought there was something sarcastic in his face; like he resented having to let them save him. Well that was Chris all over.

"Phoebe!" yelled a voice, "What the hell was that?"

"Elise!" Paige heard her sister respond, "That was… er… my demonstration of er…"

"Demon," said Chris simply.

"What?" asked Elise, "I want a full explanation of what happened here…"

"Unfortunately" smiled Chris, "I'm going to have to wipe your memory instead, unless the cleaners want to do it for me," he added hopefully looking upwards. "No? Oh well."

"Chris?" said Paige tapping her whitelighter on his shoulder, "I think we have bigger problems."

"What?"

"That!" she replied pointing as the Demon reappeared out of nowhere. Walking towards them the demon did something unexpected; it threw a potion. Exploding at the sisters' feet, it covered the girls in purple smoke. As it cleared Chris noticed something

"Oh c---!" swore the whitelighter

"What?" asked Elise; confused by everything that was going on.

"The sisters are gone!"

**General POV**

"_Ok what in the hell happened?" asked Phoebe_

"_Er nothing apparently except some purple smoke," replied her younger sibling, looking around._

"The sisters are gone!" they heard their neurotic white lighter yell.

"_You were saying?" snapped Piper. _

"_Ok so we're invisible, big deal we orb back to the book and get our selves uninvisible."_

_"Leaving Chris with the demon?" asked Piper noticing Chris was once again orbing to avoid fireballs._

"_Ok we vanquish the demon, then get ourselves uninvisible."_

"_So er blowing him up didn't work, how do you plan to vanquish him?"_

"_Lets do something!" yelled Phoebe, "All this talking isn't helping."_

"_I vote book!" said Paige, grabbing her sisters. They stood there for a few awkward seconds before Paige added, "ok I can't orb. Damn our powers must be out."_

"_So what do we do now?"_

"_I say we watch," Said Piper_

"_Watch what?" Piper pointed at Chris, who was currently telekinetically throwing the Demon into a wall. _

"Did you know he could do that?" asked Paige.

"_No, he's got some explaining to do… I mean when he can see us."_

"Heart!" cried Chris, as the Demons heart appeared in his hand causing both it and the creature to burst into flames.

_"A whole lot of explaining! That's my power!" cried Paige._

"Wh…wh…what the hell did you do?" stammered Elise

_"Good Question!" yelled Phoebe but of course no one except her sisters heard her. _

_"He must be half witch-half whitelighter," stated Paige "but surely that's not possible_."

_Piper was distracted; looking at her stomach her thoughts from earlier came back to haunt her. _

**This child must be evil too or dead. It was the only thing that made sense to her, if they weren't why would they let someone else come back to save Wyatt, unless… unless they sent Chris**.

_Was she such an Idiot? Not to see what was staring her in the face? Could Chris be her son? Looking at Chris' face she wondered why she hadn't seen it before; he had Leo's eyes. _

"_I'm pregnant," said Piper suddenly._

"_What?" yelled both her sisters._

_"I'm pregnant," repeated the eldest_.

"_Wh…how… Are you sure?"_

"_I craved a banana chocolate and pickle sandwich this morning…"_

"_Yup you're pregnant!" stated Phoebe happily, "Oh! You don't think…" Her glance fell on her neurotic nephew "No!"_

"_Well it would explain a lot," contributed Paige. _

"_Yes it would but…it can't be true."_

**Chris (finally)**

After he had finished with the Demon, which had been a breeze now he didn't have to worry about not using his powers in front of his mother or the aunts. He began trying to think about how to sort out this mess. So many people had seen the demon it would be difficult to cover up. Ok… step one; fix the office.

_"To help erase what they have seen_

_Reset this place to this mornings scene?"_

All around him things began to repair themselves; scorch marks disappeared and tables turned themselves back the right way up, until it look just they was it did when Phoebe arrived that morning.

Er step two, bring everyone back that saw anything…

_"To help me set things right once more_

_Put people back where they were before_

_In a way than none is seen_

_So I can fix what has been…"_

OK now onto the memory erasing, he said not noticing the sudden reappearance of Phoebe, Piper and Paige.

_"To erase what they have seen_

_Take this memory wipe it clean"_

"Phoebe! Good," said Elise, "I was just coming to talk to you… what are your sisters doing here?" she stopped mid sentence.

"I don't know," said Phoebe.

"Er… we… just came to tell Phoebe… that er…" said Paige struggling.

"I think I'm pregnant," finished Piper.

"You do?" asked Paige

"Yeah!"

"Wow!" said Phoebe jumping up and down, "I get to be an aunt again!"

"Great," said Chris, ushering two of the sisters away, "but lets go and I'll explain why you're really here."

As they left he told them what had happened, well some of it at least; explaining how they killed a demon and when trying to wipe everyone's memories accidentally wiped their own but not his because he was mid orb.

They do fall for the stupidest stories don't they?

TBC...probably


	4. Interlude 1: the future

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned Charmed unfortunately i don't.**

A/N sorry this is so short but i thought it worked better as an interlude than part of the next chapter...

Any way, again thanks to all those people who reviewed, particularly those who said nice things about my spell writing ability.

As to the point about the title, yeah it isn't great is it? Oh well, it is kind of relevent later on believe it or not.

**Interlude – the future **

**Wyatt – **

"But lord Wyatt," asked demon, "Do you expect me to be able to face him and get back alive?"

"Oh do not worry," replied Wyatt, "my sources tell me he is masquerading as a whitelighter and so won't use his powers against you."

"But that still leaves me the problem of the charmed ones…"

" You have a power which should distract them long enough to get Chris, if not I gave you a potion!" growled the witchlighter irritably.

"Yes master."

"So go!" he yelled.

As the demon disappeared through a portal, Wyatt smiled. Finally he had a plan that would turn his brother to his side. Watching through a mirror the events of the past, he saw the demon vanquished by his brother. This was no surprise; such a low level demon didn't stand a chance, but he had served his purpose; Chris was using his powers again.

He watched his brother repair the office an reset the memories of everyone their including the sisters. This came as a bit of a shock, he had expected the revelation of his powers to be permanent. No matter, stage one of his plan was complete.


	5. Chapter 4: Paige's quest to find Chris a...

**Disclaimer: I don't owned... wow that was simple**

A/N This was originally going to be attached to the last 'chapter' but i decided against it. But i have way too much free time so i thought i'd post anyway, (god bless study leave). Also this chapter explains the title... almost...

**Part 2- the present:**

Paige's quest to get Chris a life.

**Paige**

Ok, if I were a neurotic Whitelighter from the future where would I be? 'Ah ha!' she thought, and orbed away. 10 minutes later she orbed back to the living room of the manor after discovering that Chris was not buying tickets to see her favourite band. Darn! Oh well al least she'd got some while she was there. Four; she thought she'd ask Chris to come along. I mean she couldn't think of a better way for him to get a life. Now back to finding him, where could he be?

She suddenly heard whistling coming from the kitchen and since Piper was at the club, Phoebe was at the newspaper and Demons don't usually whistle, she came to the logical conclusion that a squatter had moved into the house while she was searching for Chris. A second later she realised that a more likely source of the whistling was her neurotic whitelighter and so she entered the kitchen determined to talk Chris into getting a life; even if he was dead.

As she entered the room she saw a sight that shocked her, Chris was wearing a pair of oven gloves and seemed to be finishing off making what appeared to be the most delicious looking breakfast ever, which was saying something considering she lived with an ex-chef. "You have got to let me have some of that," said the charmed one.

Looking up Chris stopped whistling, "sorry," he said embarrassed, "I didn't think anyone was in. Piper came to the club and I asked if could go and use her kitchen…"

"I don't care as long as you don't keep that all to yourself."

He smiled, and served half of his food onto a second plate.

"Thank you," said Paige pulling up a chair, "you know I never pictured you as a cook."

"Well," answered the whitelighter sadly, "I haven't had the chance in years."

"Why not?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Yeah I suppose I do," replied the witch taking a bite, " this is delicious can you make anything else?"

"Why?"

"Well it's Pipers birthday soon, and neither Phoebe or I can cook…"

"So you want me to make her the chicken thing that she really likes?"

"However did you know?" asked the witch sarcastically, "wait! How did you know that that was Pipers favourite?"

"I know all," responded the whitelighter smirking.

"Very funny!" said the witch, not amused

"I thought so."

Paige smiled; Chris seemed much more relaxed, happier even. This was definitely a good first step in helping him get a life. She took another bite of her breakfast, if that meant he cooked more as well; that was good too.

**Piper**

Work, work, work; even when she was pregnant it's all she seemed to do. While going through the stock in the room at the club, Chris's room she guessed she should call it, she cast a caring eye towards her son. Baby Wyatt was sitting in his chair playing with a stuffed toy lovingly. Remembering when she had been pregnant with him she smiled wondering if this child would be as much trouble in the womb.

Checking to see whether or not the limes she'd ordered had arrived, she discovered to her distress, she had been sent half a dozen crates of turnips instead! "Ugh! What am I going to do with turnips?" she yelled and magically they turned to limes.

Turning to look at her son once more she saw he was still playing with his little stuffed duck, totally oblivious to her problem. 'Ok, so either I did that, or…" Glancing down at her stomach, which as of yet didn't reveal her condition, she sighed. "I'm gonna guess it wasn't me."

Finishing up with the stock sometime later she re-entered the main room at the club "Do you think you can handle the rest?" she asked. Rex; her bar manager, "because I need to take off."

"Sure Piper."

As she drove home, with Wyatt in his safety seat, Piper began to consider the consequences of another magical child in her household, and more urgently another magical pregnancy. If this one was going to turn her best power into flowers she needed to be prepared, and so did her sisters. Who to tackle first with her magical worries; Phoebe or Paige? Phoebe was the agony aunt, but she was also at work, so she decided to go to Paige at home.

"Paige," she called as she entered the house, and again after dumping Wyatt in his playpen "Paige?"

Paige 

"In here Piper!" called Paige from the kitchen, except due to the fact her mouth was full of that delicious food Chris had cooked her it came out more like, "Inherpier" Swallowing her mouthful she repeated, "In here Piper!"

As her sister entered the kitchen saying, "Paige I need you to make some potions…"

Piper looked around bewildered taking in the room's delicious odour, "Wow Chris I know you said you wanted to use my kitchen but I thought you meant for toast or something."

Their whitelighter shrugged.

"Try some," said Paige shoving her plate under her sister's face, "it's delicious."

"Maybe later, we've got a problem."

"Demons?" asked Chris

"No, Children," replied his eldest charge

"Huh?"

"This bundle of joy in here," she pointed at her stomach, "turned 6 crates of turnips into limes!"

"What were you doing with turnips?" "Are you sure it was him?" asked Paige and Chris at the same time.

"Ugh they were supposed to be limes," said Piper shrugging off her sister's question.

"So what's the problem?" asked her sister, then turning to Chris, "wait how do you know it's a him?"

"Hello?" said Chris "From the future!"

"Oh yeah," said Paige realising that she had sounded like an idiot, "so why didn't you warn us about this earlier, and if you dare say future consequences I will kick your ass."

"Ok. I don't think it was the baby because I can't … think that it has any power like that?"

_I can't think that it has any powers like that? That doesn't sound like Chris; it doesn't even make grammatical sense. He sounded like he changed what he was saying half way through… hmmm He's hiding something!_

"Well he does!"

"Are you sure it wasn't Wyatt?"

"Positive."


	6. Chpater 5: Premonitions a la Phoebe

**Disclaimer: If i owned Charmed i could buy all the reviews i wanted... as it is i have to ask for them, please review. **

A/N Any way again thanks to anyone and everyone whoreviewed, i just have a couple of personal responces. Also a warning; i really like the character of Elise so you'll probably see a lot more of her...

**Lark:** don't worry it's all part of the overly complicated plan mentioned in the summary...

**and Lizzieenterprise:** would i do that? No it's his actual name believe it or not... of all the coincidences...

**Phoebe- a pointless fluffy interlude**

Phoebe felt she was forgetting something important; really important, but she didn't know what. She had already checked with Elise that she had no major appointments today, which meant it was probably something family related or magical. Damn! That meant it had to be really important. Sighing with defeat, she went back to answering the letters from her readers.

_Dear ask Phoebe,_

_I recently had a girlfriend who kept a secret from me, a big secret. When I found out what it was, I freaked out and we split up is there anything I can do to win her back. _

_Witch lover in Hong Kong _

Phoebe smiled as she read the letter, 'Jason.' This raised new issues; did she really want him back? Reading the letter again and again as she thought about her ex, she wondered if he really had dealt with her being a witch; she wasn't sure he ever would.

She smiled and began to write her reply explaining this. ' No,' she thought, he deserved to hear this in person.

_Dear WL in HK _

_I suggest talking about it face to face, that's the only way, you will ever sort this out._

Short sweet and to the point, plus it meant she got to see Jason. Smiling she went back to answering the letters, her sense of uneasiness gone completely.

**Chris **

"I am telling you: that baby can not do that!" said Chris

"And how can you be so certain?" asked his unknowing mother

'Because I can't do that,' thought the whitelighter hopefully.

"I just do," he said finally.

"Well your wrong," snapped the witch.

"I'm not."

"Well, lets just assume that you could be," said Paige attempting to keep the peace, "and find out what Piper wanted."

"I want some kick ass potions in case this baby messes with my powers like the last one did!"

"That is not going to happen! I DO NOT… think this baby has the powers to do that."

I almost blew it then, I almost said 'I do not have those kind of powers.' What is wrong with me lately I've nearly slipped up so many times. 

"Ok but just say it did," said Paige trying again

But I can't have! He felt like yelling, but instead he said "Fine!"

"Good, now you two can get brewing me some potions. I need to get back to the club. Anything with fire power," she added as she ran off.

"Hmmm, didn't we already do the every potion we could think of thing?" asked Paige

"Sure we did aunt… we going to make some more though?

_Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"No!" snapped his charge, "But you can make some more of this delicious food for me if you like."

**Paige **

_Sure we did, aren't we going to make some more though?_

_Aren't, aren't… there was something about that word playing in her mind. _

**Phoebe**

"Phoebe," said a voice from behind her.

"Elise, I know I know I should have had those letters done an hour ago."

"It's not about that."

"Then what?"

"I need to ask you something," She closed the door, "did something happen here last week?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something weird." Phoebe stared at her. "I know this is going to sound kind of strange, but ever since that day your sister came in and announced she was pregnant, I've had the weirdest feeling that I'm forgetting something."

Shrugging nervously, Phoebe said, "We all get like that sometimes. I was like it this morning, is that what you came to talk to me about?"

"No actually, I just got distracted when I came in. It's about Jason. He's back in town, and he's coming round the paper today. I just thought I should warn you."

"Thanks Elise."

Great, I get to break his heart sooner rather than later.

"And hurry up with those letters," added the editor as she left the office.

Phoebe finished the letters shortly after that, excluding her advice to witch lover in Hong Kong. Staring at that letter she wondered what she would say to Jason, she didn't want to lose him again but her magic was more important. The feeling of horror she got off him when she last saw him told her all she needed to know, he couldn't have gotten over it so soon. He realised he wanted her yes, but he wouldn't want the troubles that went with her; who would? Almost in tears she realised she still had to take her responses to Elise. Distracting herself with work, she exited her office and came face to face, rather predictably, with Jason.

"Jason!" she practically shrieked

"Hello Phoebe."

"Hi."

"Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, maybe we should talk in my office?"

"So?"

"Jason," she said calmly, "are you sure you even want to talk about this, after what happened before I would understand…"

"I miss you Phoebe."

"I miss you too," she sighed, "but do you really think you can handle my life."

"You don't believe me? That I think we can make this work…"

"Maybe your right but I'm still not sure…"

"Phoebe!" he said grabbing her arm, and she was pulled into a premonition

_"Mommy, mommy!" Yelled a girl, "Dad's home!"_

_Looking around her, Phoebe saw she was in some kind of luxury apartment. _

_"Come on mom, I want to see what he brought me"_

_Jason walked into her view and kissed her on the cheek, "hi,"_

_The girl was running round and round her parents. _

"_What did you bring me?" she asked impatiently _

"_You'll have to wait and see." _

Flash – the premonition changes

_At the manor, the girl from the last vision was running around them with two boys. Piper and Paige were there too. The children were all running about happily, when the girl suddenly levitated and got stuck in mid air. The boys burst out laughing at this. "Dad! Dad!" she yelled, and patiently Jason walked across, smiling, and picked her out of the air placing her carefully back on the ground. Playing again, the children all laughed together, running round Phoebe. She looked at them all happily; the older boy was clearly Wyatt just a few years older than he was now, and the younger she guessed was the child Piper was pregnant with at the moment, he looked familiar, dark brown hair, green eyes…_ Smiling she snapped out of her premonition.

"Phoebe?"

"Jason," she smiled and kissed him, "I believe you I really do. We can be happy."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw it."

"What?"

"Us… in the future, happy," she said and kissed him again, this time feeling him kiss her back.

"You know maybe this magic thing is not so bad after all," he said smiling.

"What!"

"Joking…"


	7. chapter 6: that whitelighter can't tell ...

**Disclaimer: **to own charmed is a fond dream of mine, unfortunately i live in reality so nope, not mine.

**A/N:** Once again thank you for all of your lovely reviews keep em coming! also i apologise if Piper seems a little out of character in this chapter, I'm blaming it on her hormones...

Just a couple of extra replies:

**Magical Princess:** i also liked Jason and hold onto that hope as well.

**Phoebe-x15: **She really should have realised shouldn't she, unfortunately (or fortunately if you're Chris) she was a little distracted by her own child.

**Septdeneuf: **i told you the title wasn't **completely **random :)

**Faith charmer:** you know i never really thought about who Paige's fave band was, i'll decide though, sets media player onrandom the magic ofrandomness says... Linkin Park, and just for completeness her song is numb.lol.

**Quack says the duck: **soon i promise, soon.

* * *

**Piper**

"Stupid dumbass white lighter" muttered Piper as she began doing paperwork at the club, "telling me what my womb can and can not do!"

"Piper?" questioned Rex, "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, why?" she snapped

"Well when someone is muttering things like; 'telling me what my womb can and can not do', it generally means they need a break."

"What I need a break from is being pregnant."

"Ok…" said Rex backing away, "maybe I'll leave you to it."

I shouldn't have been so horrible to him, it's not his fault my whitelighter's an idiot or that I'm pregnant. That's Leo's fault! I know I'll yell at him!

With a cunning plan to make herself feel better she shut the door so that Rex wouldn't wander in.

"Leo!" she yelled, "Leo get your ass down here now! Leo! This is god damn important!"

**Leo **

'Leo!' he heard his ex wife yell, "Leo!"

Orbing into her club he was a little annoyed. "I'm not your whitelighter any more," he said, "couldn't you have called Chris?"

"No I could not!" she yelled

"Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" she yelled, " What the hell do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know. If I did would I be asking?"

"Well! Let me think; I vomit in the mornings, I crave pickle and chocolate sandwiches and my womb is turning turnips into limes!"

"Er…"

"And it's all your stupid fault!"

"Ok…" said the whitelighter realising, "your pregnant again."

Piper nodded violently

"And did you say something about limes…"

"Yes! The baby turned some turnips I got sent by mistake into the limes I ordered! But Chris " future consequences" Perry is insisting that the baby couldn't have done that!"

'God, this is going to be a long day' thought Leo, then as the Elders began to call he looked apologetically at his ex wife orbed off.

**Phoebe **

Phoebe practically skipped through the door when she got home that evening.

"Hello everybody," she sang as she entered a full room.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Piper.

"Jason," she said beaming.

"Jason?" asked Chris, "I wondered when you two were going to get back together."

"You knew?" asked Phoebe

"Why is it that today everyone seems to have forgotten that I am from the future?"

"Oh yeah!" she laughed, "but can you see the future, because I did! I saw me and Jason and a beautiful little girl. Oh and Piper your baby's a boy!"

"I know," snapped Piper

"How?" asked Phoebe, to which the only reply was a cough from Chris; a cough, which sounded suspiciously like 'future.'

"Ok so I'm off to get changed. Jason is taking me out tonight!"

"Wait a minute sister," called Piper, "we've got a problem we need to sort out!"

"Oh no," groaned Phoebe, "a demon problem?"

"No, a whitelighter problem."

"Huh?"

"Piper and Chris can't agree on what her new baby can do," explained Paige, " Piper says her belly turned some turnips into limes, Chris says the baby can't do that."

"Well Chris is from the future," she began…

"Thank you."

"But he also came back to change it, maybe this is something he changed." Her sisters and her whitelighter stared at Phoebe incredulously; amazed by the fact she had managed to settle their argument, which isn't actually surprising considering she was the middle sister; the peace maker.

"Ok bye…" she cried and ran to get ready.

**Chris **

Looking at him in the bathroom mirror Chris began to panic. What if Piper's baby could do these things? He couldn't. That meant the baby wasn't him, which meant he couldn't exist… hang on that made no sense. He did exist; he had almost faded away when he nearly wasn't conceived, but he hadn't, and he was conceived. Ugh the situation made no sense.

_'I can explain it for you brother,'_ said a voice in his mind.

_Oh s---_


	8. Chapter 7: Turnip shopping and a not so ...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own... oh the creativeness of me!

**A/N :** this chapter seems a bit random, but it is building to something... i think. Ah well if not it was fun to write!

_italics is voices in peoples' heads_

**Magical Princess: **couldbe... but then again it might not

**Septdeneuf:** glad you like the title i thought it up in one of my better moments. lol.

**Charmedchick4eva: **Ty for the review. Glad you think the characters are in character... i had real issues with Piper in that last chapter

**Faith-Charmer: Wow,** thanks for the review.I am also abigLinkin Park fan, but it just proves the incitiveness of the random function on Media player. Nice to see i'm not the only one who babbles when they are hyper; in case you didn't guess I'm writing this whole thing on one long sugar high! Glad you like the fic btw, which if you like it as much as i liked your reviewwill mean you keep reviewing:)

**That goesfor everyone: i love reviews.**

**Part 3 – Powers gained, and er…not**

**Phoebe **

The Empath sat opposite her boyfriend smiling broadly. Last time they had been together, discounting their meeting earlier that day at the newspaper, she had felt fear and hatred from him, now all she felt was love.

"So what have you been up to since… before?" he asked.

"You know the usual; answering letters saving the world from demons, attempting to deal with a pregnant Piper," she smiled, "the last thing being the toughest."

Jason laughed a little, "I can imagine. She's pregnant again?"

"Yeah, who knew you could get pregnant on the astral plane."

"Astral plane…"

"Yeah somewhere between life and death, a bit like limbo; her and Leo got trapped there"

"Oh."

The Empath smiled naughtily, "but you don't want to talk about that…" she leaned over to kiss him.

**Leo**

Leo was standing on top of the golden gate bridge again, unseen to the world below.

His mind was jingling with calls from the other elders, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He couldn't believe Piper was pregnant; he was going to be a father again. This changed everything; he couldn't leave his family again now, he just couldn't. This was not going to please the other elders. He sighed and orbed off to face their wrath.

**Chris **

Oh s---

'_Oh don't worry little brother; I'm not coming for you… yet. But if you don't want some answers, fine. I'll keep what I know to myself.'_

Oh s---

_'Enough with the swearing already,' sighed the voice of the source of all evil, 'you know I'd never hurt you, little Chrissie; no matter what you do.'_

So what you're here to torment me into submission?

_'Ha. Fraid not little bro, I've got better plans than that; I'm here to help you.'_

To help me stop you? Have you gone crazy?

_'Of course not, I'm not going to let you change the future. But I'm also not going to let you get yourself killed in the past._'

Whatever.

'_Fine, if you don't want my help don't take it. But I would suggest finding yourself some turnips.'_

Stupid, evil older brother.

"Chris," called a voice.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled not realising this came from the next room not his mind.

**Paige **

"Chris," called the charmed one from the kitchen

"Leave me alone!" he yelled in response

"You better be decent!" yelled his aunt in response, and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Oh Paige, it's you," he said sounding somewhat relieved.

"Fearing the wrath of a pregnant Piper are we?" she asked jokingly

"What? Er, no."

"So what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said pausing, "but we should get back to some serious demon hunting."

Groaning Paige thought, ' Darn I thought he was calming down on the demon hunting. Now he's back on overload'

"Come on," she complained, "we have enough potions to take over the world, I think we can protect Wyatt!"

"Yeah, fine," he said, giving in way too easily, "lets just go and buy some turnips then."

Ok that was a bit random why does he want to buy turnips?

"Er… ok. But why?"

"I'm going to test my… theory."

"Theory?" she asked thoroughly confused

"Yes I'm going to put them in front of Pipers belly and prove that it will not turn them into limes."

"Great…"

Ok he's gone crazy, concluded the witch. " You know I'm not sure turning turnips into limes is the actual power, more like the ability to transfigure one thing into another."

"So?"

"Well when the baby er 'allegedly' changed the turnips to limes, they were supposed to be limes anyway."

"Yeah?"

"Well these turnips are supposed to be turnips, so it probably won't work. Not that I think placing turnips in front of Piper's belly is the best plan anyway…"

"Do you have a better one?"

"No."

"Then turnip shopping we go!"


	9. Chapter 8: That is the worst plan ever! ...

**Disclaimer; Nope not mine... i don't think... nope. **

**A/N Thanks to all my lovely reviewers... i love reviews**

**

* * *

Septdeneuf: What's wyatt up to? well thats the question isn't it... :)**

* * *

**Alyssa Halliwell:** ty for the review... **

* * *

**

**Faith-Charmer:** is this reall really really soon enough for you? lol. A Phoebe/Cole er eh? Well, in case you didn't guess I'm a Phoebe/Jason fan but well... just keep your eyes peeled. **

* * *

**

**Quack says the Duck: **i do not know, they really are agood band.

**

* * *

**

**Piper**

Sitting comfortably in the living room playing with her son Piper was not surprised when her sister and whitelighter appeared out of thin air. What did surprise her was the fact that they were carrying a large amount of turnips.

"Er guys? What's with the turnips?" she asked cautiously, afraid she didn't want to know the answer.

"It's Chris's brilliant plan to prove that your unborn offspring can not turn turnips into limes."

"So what's the plan? Put turnips in front of me and wait for them to not turn into limes."

"Basically yes," admitted Chris.

"That is the most ridiculous plan ever," laughed Piper, "plus it won't prove anything."

"Well have you got a better idea of how to prove the baby doesn't have those kind of powers?"

"No," conceded the witch, "but then again I'm trying to prove that it does."

"You know something Chris, you're getting a little obsessive about this," added the younger sister.

"Humph," was the reply.

After many minutes and no change turnip wise everyone was getting bored.

"This is stupid!" declared the oldest charmed one, "I'm going to make a sandwich."

"You're not going anywhere til I prove my point."

"Well what do you want me to do, sit in front of a pile of turnips until the baby's born so you can prove your point."

"No…I just want you to admit," began Chris gesturing his hands in an annoyed manner, "that those turnips are never going to **turn into limes," **he finished with an annoyed swish of the wrist we he had used so many times in the past to send things flying.

"Er… guys," said Paige, "the turnips just turned into limes."

"Ha!" laughed Piper triumphantly

"Ok maybe it can," said Chris and orbed out, looking thoroughly shocked.

**Chris**

Landing in his room at the club, he slumped onto his couch/bed. "Wow I have the power to turn turnips into limes… why couldn't I do it before?"

Maybe I should get some more practise.

Picking a lime out of one of the crates in his room he began teaching himself to use his power; turning his lime back into a turnip, and then a lime and then a turnip, and before long, as many other fruit and vegetables as he could think of. He liked his new power, tomorrow he would practise something a little more daring.

**Phoebe **

"So," said Jason smiling, "are you ever going to tell me what you saw for our future?"

"Well," she began remembering her vision. As she spoke she had the strangest feeling come over her, half like she was being pulled into a premonition but different somehow. The reason behind it was quickly explained; in front of her and Jason appeared, floating in mid air a large projection of her vision.

At the manor, the girl from the last vision was running around them with two boys. Piper and Paige were there too. The children were all running about happily, when the girl suddenly levitate and got stuck in mid air. The boys burst out laughing at this. "Dad! Dad!" she yelled, and patiently Jason walked across, smiling, and picked her out of the air placing her carefully back on the ground. Playing again, the children all laughed together, running round Phoebe. She looked at them all happily; the older boy was clearly Wyatt just a few years older than her was now, and the younger she guessed was the child Piper was pregnant with at the moment; he looked familiar, dark brown hair, green eyes…

"Wow," said Jason.

"Yeah," said Phoebe worriedly, "that doesn't usually happen."

"Oh…"  
"I need to tell my sisters…"

"Oh, ok."

"Thank you for understanding," she said kissing him gently on the lips.

"It's ok, you've got to tell your sisters; I get that."

"Not that, the future; the magic. Most guys wouldn't"


	10. Chapter 9: Piper 'that whitelighter wil...

**Disclaimer: the dream that I own charmed is about as real as... um... Mr Fake of 123 Fakestreet Faketown.**

A/N Love the reviews every1 keep em coming, and ty to every one who bothers.

**Faith-Charmer:** if Wyatt gets his way you won't have to imagine. Ah Chris how we love you. Nice evil laugh Btw.

* * *

**Night-owl123**: Nope believe it or not they're still clueless... well they missed more obvious hints in the show.

* * *

**AlyssaHalliwell: **Yup i alway like a powerful Chris, evil Chris was kind of cool too... any Chris... Chris... -(looks dreamily off into space)-

* * *

Again 2 updates in 1 day, woo go me! Unfortunately prob won't be one tomorrow.**

* * *

Paige**

"Piper?" she began bravely, "Are you worried about Chris?"

"No," came the blunt reply.

She knew she wasn't; Piper hated Chris, hated him for telling her that her son would be evil. Paige however, had a soft spot for the whitelighter; she didn't know why. Noticing her attempts to get him to loosen up weren't working; she decided she needed help, though perhaps her decision of seeking it from Piper had been an unwise one. No if she was going to help Chris she needed all her sisters on her side.

"Well I am. He's got problems even you can see that."

"Yeah, problems like my son has destroyed his world, which we're letting him stop."

"Demon hunting isn't everything. Which means he needs to get a life."

"He's a whitelighter; he's dead."

"So is Leo."

"Yeah well Leo doesn't have a life either anymore."

Seeing a look of sadness in her sister's eyes at the loss of her husband, she thought maybe she should try a different tack.

"I just think he needs a little friendship. I mean he's stuck in a time he didn't see, all he has is us and his mission, and you won't let him near us. Magic isn't enough to live for, you know that."

A look of guilt spread across the eldest charmed ones face, and Paige knew she had touched a nerve. Piper has spent almost all of her time as a witch attempting to protect what little normality she had in her life; a life with only magic was one of the things she feared most.

"Fine," she said to her sister, "I'll try to be nicer to him, will that do you?"

'It's a start' thought Paige, "Yeah it'll do."

"Piper! Paige!" yelled a voice from the hall, as the witchlighter heard the front door slam. " I got a new power, I got a new power!"

**Phoebe**

"I got a new power!" called Phoebe, dragging Jason into her living room.

"Oh that is so not fair," complained Paige, "that's two in less than a year, and I'm yet to develop one!"

"Yeah well I started off with the worst ones anyway, besides I guess it's more of an extension of my existing ones!"

"Still it was my turn!"

"You guys are kind of childish about your magic aren't you?" asked Jason

"You think this is bad; you should have seen Phoebe when Prue developed astral projection!" commented Piper, "so come on Phoebe don't leave us in suspense any longer, what's your new power."

"Well," said Phoebe suddenly embarrassed at the fact she had no idea how to access her power, "I kind of projected one of my premonitions for Jason to see."

"Well that could be helpful," said the said the ever practical older sister, "more so than my womb turning turnips into limes…"

"Yeah life will be so much easier if we can see your premonitions, or if you can re-access them at will."

"I know!" squealed Phoebe, "but I don't know how to work them yet, which could be a problem, I mean what if I project a vision to a room full of people."

"Maybe we should talk to Chris about this," suggested Piper, to everyone's great surprise.

"Did she just say what I think she did?" asked Phoebe.

"You know I think she did; Piper 'that whitelighter will never darken my door again' Halliwell suggested we call for Chris."

"What?" asked Piper "He is our whitelighter and he is from the future."

"Hang on, Chris is from the future?" asked Jason amazed.

"Strange how she never listened when we presented those arguments," commented Paige, "and yes, yes he is…"

"You were the one who said I should be nicer to him," pointed out the eldest, "Chris!"

A moment later he appeared in blue orbs, holding a lime?

"Well nice to see you haven't got us on mute again," muttered Piper, "what's with the lime?"

"Oh… I er found it on the floor of the club."

'Weird' thought Phoebe knowing deep down that there was something missing from this explanation.

"So did you call me here just to ask me about limes or am I to be yelled at again?"

"Er no," said Paige, "it's about Phoebe."

"I got a new power!" she squealed.

"Projecting visions?" asked Chris knowingly, " I'm afraid it's going to be a while before you can control it properly."

"Gee thanks," said Phoebe sarcastically, " but can you tell me how it works?"

"Well I really I shouldn't…"

"If you say future consequences I'm going to kick your ass."

"When you need to relive a memory or a premonition you can do; showing everyone around you, you can also transfer new premonitions to everyone in the same way."

"Thank you."

"So Chris, I hear you're from the future?" asked Jason disbelieving

"Don't worry Jason you'll get used to this; I know I'm from the future," he smiled.

"Great, so what's it like?"

" Oh he won't tell you," sniped Piper

"Why not?"

"Future consequences," said all three girls together.

"Just look at it this way; if it was good would I be here trying to fix it?"

Jason looked horrified

"Don't worry, I will fix it."

There was an uncomfortable silence broken only when Chris said, "so is there anything else, or can I take my lime and go?"

"Yeah," said Paige, "Am I ever going to get any more powers?"

"How the heck should I know?"

"Er… because, as you so kindly keep reminding us, you are from the future."

"Yes, but did you miss the ' in my future Paige died with the titans' section of my explanation."

"I figured that was a lie," contributed Phoebe, "since it's not the titans you came back to stop."

"It was."

"It was the titans you came back to stop?" asked Phoebe confused.

"No, it was a lie."

"So why repeat it?"

"Just trying to keep some continuity in my lies, that and the fact that she did die then, except I changed it so she also didn't."

"Eh?" asked Jason

"I think what he's saying is; time travel is too confusing for our poor little minds to comprehend."

"Despite the fact we've been doing it since before he was born."

"Technically I'm not born yet."

"Is it me," asked Phoebe, "Or is he just trying to get out of answering our questions about the future."

"It's not you," replied Chris smirking as he orbed out.

"Great," laughed Phoebe, "that whitelighter gets weirder everyday!"

"Titans?" asked Jason

Phoebe just laughed harder.


	11. Interlude 2 and Chapter 10: Repetition, ...

**Disclaimer: If i owned Charmed i would be... well not spending so much time playing the lottery for starters. **

**A/N **Thank you everyone for all your reviews, i love reviews!

**

* * *

Piper Chris Fan:** sorry no Piper Chris in this chapter... but she is there... she's even in the title, just for you. **

* * *

Alyssa Halliwell: **who deosn't love Chris

* * *

**Magical Princess: **Gotta love Chris full stop :) tis why i am a Chris aholic.

* * *

**Faith- Charmer:** Noooo! What will i do with out your reviews? And don't say things about computer vacations... old Keith here (i.e. my comp) is getting jealous. The only time it went anywhere is when that thunderstorm blew up his internet connection... poor Keith **

* * *

Quack says the Duck:** i wish i could turn Limes into turnips... **

* * *

Septdeneuf :** Hmm thanks for the comment , an interesting problem but easily fixed! I shall now also include chapter titles in the story! **

* * *

Interlude: the future.**

**Wyatt**

Watching as his family dealt with the discovery of Phoebe's new power and how easily Chris accepted his new power; he wondered when to instigate stage 3. He had wanted Chris to turn to him for answers about his new power, how the baby had developed something he did not have, and how he had then also developed it.

He wanted his brother back; he wanted him to turn to him for help, it was that simple and now he knew how to make him do that, he just had to wait for the right time.

**Chapter 10: Repetition, Idiocy and Piper **

**Paige**

Standing over the book Paige was skimming through the pages, looking for what she wanted, or at least something that she could use.

"Agh!" she yelled "Nothing!"

"What you looking for?" asked a voice from behind her. Turning round to see the face of her oldest sister, she almost screamed, "er nothing?" she suggested hopefully.

Looking at the witchlighter sceptically the older sister checked the page she was looking at.

"The 15 best uses of Scaplar root?"

"Did my cry of despair not give away the fact I couldn't find what I was looking for?"

"Which was?"

"Er… nothing?"

"Liar."

"Fine, fine!" said the youngest giving in, "I admit it I was looking for a spell to find out what kind of powers I'm going to develop."

"Paige!" scolded the older, "if that's not personal gain I don't know what is! Plus you know spells like that always have side effects!"

"Yeah I know, but…"

"No. You'll just have to wait to find out."

"Ok," she shrugged, "if you want me I'll be in the kitchen." Orbing out, she smiled, she wasn't going to be stopped that easily.

**Piper**

She couldn't believe her little sister. Jason was right; they were childish when it came to their powers.

Walking down the stairs she found herself craving yet another chocolate, pickle and banana sandwich. 'Stupid baby' she thought; somehow she knew this one was going to as much of a handful as Wyatt, even if it wasn't going to be evil. Damn her, what with the commotion about Phoebe's new power, she still hadn't asked Chris about this child.

Heading in the general direction of the kitchen, she thought about calling him now.

No, she'd leave it; Paige had told her that they needed to help Chris get a life away from magic, bugging him with questions about the future wasn't the best way to do that.

**Phoebe**

"No Elise," pleaded Phoebe down the phone, "I really can't make it in today."

"I can't have my advice columnist taking the day off just because she made up with her boyfriend."

"I'm not taking the day off I'm going to work from home, and this is not because of Jason."

"Phoebe! We need you here today; I don't care if you're dating the boss if you don't get in here your job is on the line!"

"Ok, Ok," sighed Phoebe, "I'll come in."

Grabbing her coat and running to the car, Phoebe just hoped nothing would go wrong.

"Phoebe," said Elise, "thank god you're here; someone's messed up badly and your column has changed. We don't know how it happened but every letter seems to be about limes and turnips."

"Limes and turnips?"

"Yes, but it shouldn't have happened, I mean I saw the original articles they were there ready, and suddenly only limes and turnips. Have you still got the original copies?"

"I should have," said Phoebe a little bemused, "but could I see the changed ones as well?"

"Why?"

"Well limes and turnips have been an inexplicably large part of my life at the moment, I think this might be someone's idea of a sick joke."

"Ok, I'll find them for you."

Logging into her computer Phoebe went to this week's articles, "Damn," she said reading the first letter.

Dear ask Phoebe

If someone you trusted did something that would jeopardise your **future **would you be ok with it or would you just wait for him to see the relevance of the limes.

Future seeker

Dear future seeker,

Turnips are better than limes you know this.

Dear ask Phoebe

How many people do you know who can turn limes into turnips?

Lime boy

Dear lime boy,

2. Does that answer your question?

"Elise?" she asked, showing her editor the articles, "are these what you have?"

"Yes, sorry Phoebe but you are going to have to re-do this weeks letters."

"I can't, I have to get out of here."

"What?"

"Someone is messing with me, trying to tell me something; I don't know. I just need to get home"

"Because of limes?"

"Yes," replied Phoebe worriedly, there was something wrong here, something she was missing, something important. Beginning to walk away she felt an arm on her shoulder, followed by a horrible sinking feeling; she knew a premonition was coming.

She could only hope she could keep to her self, as if she was that lucky!

As a large projection appeared in the sky, Phoebe, and the rest of the newspaper office watched as the events from last week played out in brilliant Technicolor.

The confusion on everyone's faces was apparent.

"What's going on?" whispered Elise

"You're finding out why I didn't want to come in today," replied the witch.

"Call for your white lighter!" yelled the demon in the memory

"Phoebe!"

"Trust me Elise; you don't want to know."  
As the vision played out Phoebe saw herself disappear:

"_Ok what in the hell happened?" asked Phoebe_

"_Er nothing apparently except some purple smoke," replied her younger sibling, looking around._

"_The sisters are gone!" they heard their neurotic white lighter yell. _

"_You were saying?" snapped Piper. _

"_Ok so we're invisible, big deal we orb back to the book and get our selves uninvisible."_

"Leaving Chris with the demon?" asked Piper noticing Chris was once again orbing to avoid fireballs.

"_Ok we vanquish the demon, then get ourselves uninvisible."_

"_So er blowing him up didn't work, how do you plan to vanquish him?"_

"_Lets do something!" yelled Phoebe, "All this talking isn't helping."_

"_I vote book!" said Paige, grabbing her sisters. They stood there for a few awkward seconds before Paige added, "ok I can't orb. Damn our powers must be out."_

"_So what do we do now?"_

"_I say we watch," Said Piper_

"_Watch what?" Piper pointed at Chris, who was currently telekinetically throwing the Demon into a wall. _

"Did you know he could do that?" asked Paige.

"_No, he's got some explaining to do… I mean when he can see us."_

"_Heart!" cried Chris, as the Demons heart appeared in his hand causing both it and the creature to burst into flames. _

"A whole lot of explaining! That's my power!" cried Paige.

"Wh…wh…what the hell did you do?" stammered Elise 

"Good Question!" yelled Phoebe but of course no one except her sisters heard her. "He must be half witch- half whitelighter," stated Paige "but surely that's not possible."

_Piper was distracted; looking at her stomach as her thoughts from earlier came back to haunt her. _

**This child must be evil too or dead. It was the only thing that made sense to her, if they weren't why would they let someone else come back to save Wyatt, unless… unless they sent Chris**.

_Was she such an Idiot? Not to see what was staring her in the face? Could Chris be her son? Looking at Chris' face she wondered why she hadn't seen it before; he had Leo's eyes. _

"I'm pregnant," said Piper suddenly.

"What?" yelled both her sisters.

"I'm pregnant," repeated the eldest.

"_Wh…how… Are you sure?"_

"_I craved a banana chocolate and pickle sandwich this morning…"_

"_Yup you're pregnant!" stated Phoebe happily, "Oh! You don't think…" Her glance fell on her neurotic nephew "No!"_

"_Well it would explain a lot," contributed Paige. _

"_Yes it would but…it can't be true."_

"Oh my he's got some explaining to do," said Phoebe as 'vision' Chris began the task of removing everyone's memories. Looking around, noticing the staring she added, "and so have I"

'C---' thought the empath. Panicking over what to do, she decided on what every sensible witch would; she called her whitelighter.

"Chris!" she yelled, "Chris?"


	12. chapter 11: How hard can it be to find a...

**Disclaimer: I own charmed mwuhahaha... oh wait no i don't.**

**A/N** Finally someone knows! it took me long enough to get there didn't it.. hands up who thought Paige would figure it our first? I might not have chance to update for a few days, i have exams.

Thanks for all the reviews.. but i need more i love them almost as much as i love Chris...

**

* * *

Charmedchick4eva:** took her long enough! **

* * *

Septdeneuf: **i dunno about the columns for someone with a much power as Wyatt seems a bit of a weak joke don't you think. lol i've only got my self to blame. Ah well any excuse to get Elise back in it! **

* * *

lyssa Halliwell:** Well now you can find out :) and yay an evil laugh! **

* * *

Magical Princess:** yes come on girls... i don't know how much longer i can draw this story out without introducing some kind of plot... lol.

* * *

**Night-owl123:** she found out more than that... 

* * *

**Chapter 11: How hard can it be to find a rhyme for powers?**

**Chris**

Hearing Phoebe yell the witchlighter concluded she was probably having problems with her new power. When he found himself orbing into a full room it didn't take long to guess what had happened.

"Ugh you projected to the whole room didn't you," sighed the man.

"Yes," nodded the witch guiltily.

"So you called me to orb in to make it worse? Brilliant plan!"

"Well after what they just saw I don't think it'll matter. Besides its not me that needs to do the explaining young man," yelled the witch angrily to the interest of the ever growing crowd.

"Wh…what?" asked the whitelighter nervously.

"You see I just projected the most interesting **erased memory,"** said the advice columnist, "from last week."

"Oh darn?" sighed the whitelighter, "what did you see?"

"Oh just a whole bunch of stuff you didn't want me to see, like the demon vanquish."

"You think I'm evil again don't you?"  
"No I do not think you are evil," said the witch, her memory flashing to the brown haired little boy in her other premonition, "I think you're family. And so did Piper, before you wiped her memory that is…"

The whitelighter looked ashamed, "er sorry?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "so what do we need to do to get rid of these people's memories?"

"I thought you just projected me doing it?"

"I did, but how good do you think my memory is?"

"Fine," sighed the witchlighter.

"But don't include me this time, or you'll be in more trouble next time this happens. Which it will."

"One more thing," said Phoebe, "Did you change all my letters so they're about limes?"

"No," replied the whitelighter going pale, 'Wyatt,' he thought.

"Well could you help me cast a spell to change them back, before I confront you about the future."

"Yeah ok," said Chris.

"Wait a minute," snapped a voice from behind, "what the hell is going on here?"

"Elise," sighed Phoebe, "I really can't explain."

"Well you could," commented Chris, "I'm about to wipe everyone's memories again in a second."

"Just get on with it, so I don't have to bother."

"Fine," sighed Chris as he began his job of erasing the past again.

**Paige **

If there's no spell in the book, just write one yourself. A simple enough idea you'd think, unfortunately, not if you were too stupid to find a word to rhyme with powers. Oh well there had to be another way to word it:

Power of the witches' line

Show to me what will be mine

Powers that grow

What will they be?

Let me know

Let me see

Ugh! 'That's awful' thought Paige, ' oh it'll have to do.' Reading the spell out loud, she waited for some kind of reaction.

"Oh phooey," she said disappointed, "it didn't work."

"I'm not surprised," sniggered a voice, "that was a truly terrible spell."

"Piper," gasped Paige, "I wasn't…."

"Using magic for personal gain?" questioned the elder sister.

"That's right I wasn't."

"I thought we had this conversation in the attic."

"I'm sorry," sighed Paige, "I really can't explain."

"I know you can't!" snapped Piper.

"But aren't you even the teensy bit curious? We could cast it for you as well, find out what powers you'll get in the future."

"I'm going to have enough trouble dealing with this ones powers let alone my own for the next few months."

"Please," begged Paige, "help me rewrite the spell, I just want a peek."

Piper rolled her eyes, at least if she helped it was less likely to go wrong.

"Aren't you the tiniest bit curious?" repeated Paige  
"You already said that," replied Piper confused.

"Aren't, aren't, aren't"

"Ok," sighed Piper, "you've officially gone crazy."

"I'm just thinking about something Chris said earlier, there's been something about him bugging me all day. I'm missing something."

"Enough about Chris," sighed Piper, "You want to see your powers or not?"

**Phoebe**

To hide from them what they should not have seen

Erase their minds of what has been

"Done," sighed Chris.

"Good," replied Phoebe, "now we need to talk…"

"Phoebe," snapped Elise, "finally, something weird has happened to my copy of this weeks letters, could you run me off another one please."

"Weird?" asked Phoebe in mock surprise, "how so?"

"They're all about limes!"

"Limes? Must be someone's idea of a joke. I'll just print you off another set."

Walking to her office to find the freshly corrected copy of her letters, she silently thanked Chris' knowledge of spells for being able to reproduce her original responses so quickly. Walking out again she saw him chatting to Elise and distinctly heard the words, "you know I think you and Rob the sports guy would make a nice couple."

Elise just burst out laughing and said, "It's a good job it's not you that does the advice column on this paper."

"What was that all about?" asked Phoebe amazed.

"Oh just trying to point them in the right direction," replied Chris smirking

"Oh god you're not serious?" said Phoebe casting a look in Rob's direction. Chris just nodded as Phoebe smacked him round the head, "you'll tell her but not us?"

"Come on, she has no idea what I'm talking about, plus I've erased her memory twice in the past week I thought I ought to do something nice in exchange."

The empath was surprised by the tenderness in Chris' voice.

"I'm not a bad person," he said sadly, "and I'm sorry I couldn't, can't tell you the truth about the future, but I can't. I just can't…"

_The young witchlighter looked like he was about to cry, like he wanted to spill every secret feeling of his life of the future to an office full of people, to Phoebe.  
_


	13. Chapter 12: the invisibible woman and th...

**Disclaimer: Wow i really really wish i owned charmed. Maybe if i wish hard enough... nope darn it.**

**A/N** Woot another day another 2 updates! I love reveiws and by process of whatever its called i love every 1 who reviews... even if you criticise! no flames please...

**

* * *

Charmedchick4eva: i also volunteer to give Chris a hug... race you to him?**

* * *

**Quack says the duck:** Noooooooo not another reviewer lost to the evil power that is vacation... oh well ther'll probably only be minimal updates this week anyway as i have exams (gasp)

* * *

**Septdeneuf:** Yes it was nice of him, shame she doesn't believe him. **

* * *

**

**Piper Chris fan:** sorry no Piper Chris for a while, thats the big one and i'm saving it for the dramatic conclusion... ha... dramatic as if i'll be able to pull that off.

* * *

**Faith-Charmer: **yes poor Chris. but if you notice Charmedchick4eva is going to give him a hug, that should cheer him up. Yes it is rather sad to name my computer but i love keith... he lets me write fanfiction and read all your lovely reviews :) lol. I can't think why chapter 10 was like chaper 2, no idea at all... As for Piper and her sandwiches i suspect that if she ate one outside of being pregnant her reaction would be 'yuch' but i don't know.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The invisibible woman The master of excuses**

**Chris**

He felt like he was going to burst into tears, every sad memory of his life was flooding back to him. He wanted to let it all out he needed to let it all out. He could burst into tears right then, hell he had the right after what he'd been through, and he might have, if the cause of most of it would have let that happen.

_'Wuss.'_

That voice, even when it was just in his mind, could cut through him like nothing else. It snapped him back to himself, back to reality and in reality he knew he had more pressing uses of his time.

_P--- off_

_'Whatever, you know I'm always here.'_

_Ugh. Wait a minute what do you mean always? You've been in here all the time I've been in the past?_

'_No,'_ sighed the voice embarrassed, '_it took a while to work through that barrier.'_

_Ha busted._

_'Shut it.'_

_Get out of my head_ laughed Chris

_'I've missed this.'_

_Get out of my head_ repeated Chris' internal self more violently. For a moment everything had seemed all right, it had seemed normal to talk to his brother like that, the way they had done as children. It seemed right to laugh; he had forgotten all that had happened. That couldn't last; he had a job to do if he wanted that back.

_'You've missed it too little bro'_

"I said leave me alone!" Chris found himself yelling out loud.

The whole office turned to stare, and master of excuses Chris Perry did the only thing he could think of; he ran.

**Piper**

"There," sighed Piper, "this spell might actually work."

_Power of the witches' line_

_Show to me what will be mine_

_From powers past to future gifts_

_Show me what's mine but make it swift_

"Are you sure?" asked Paige, "it sounds as bad as mine."

"Shut it sister, I've had more experience at this."

"That doesn't mean you're any better at it!"  
"True," conceded Piper, "but short of our traditional spell writer, who by the way will never agree to this, it's the best you've got."

"Fine," said Paige, "give me the spell." After reading the spell, Paige sighed, "see told you it wouldn't," she felt a jolt run through her body, "work?" she finished unsurely.

"Right," replied Piper sarcastically, "and that's why you're currently invisible."

"I'm invisible?"

'This is going to be a long day' thought Piper.

"You really can't see me? I can see me!"

'Make that a really long day.'

**Phoebe**

Slopping down into her office chair Phoebe wanted to scream. Everything was so confusing; Chris was family, Chris had run off, Elise and Rob. Nothing made any sense. Maybe she should just erase her own memory and save her nephew the trouble. Her nephew. It felt weird even thinking it; Chris was her nephew, her sister's son from the future. So much of the past year had been a lie. It was almost humorous to think she gave people advice on how to live their lives.

She really ought to get out of her office and home, where she could project without risk of exposure. She couldn't go home, not now; if she went home she would either tell her sisters what she had found out or, if she somehow managed to keep her mouth shut, project it to them. Part of her wanted to go home, yell to everyone the truth about Chris, but somehow she knew this would be the wrong thing to do. Whether it was her empath senses or those of and agony aunt acting up she was sure that if she did that Chris wouldn't forgive her. Worse than that, she felt that if she did that, something would go terribly wrong. Maybe it was her premonition acting up, who knows? OK with going home and staying at the office out of the question where did that leave her? Jason's! But how would that help? She needed to find Chris; she needed a plan. It was at times like this she needed her sisters, especially since it was Piper who always came up with the plan. Ugh!

**Paige**

'Invisibility, cool!' thought Paige.

"Paige are you still here?" asked her sister.

"Yes," replied Paige rather pointlessly rolling her eyes.

"You've seen what your next power is going to be," said Piper sternly, "now lets remove it so it can arrive naturally."

"Cool it mom," said Paige, "I just want to test it out a little first."

"Paige, personal gain," came the ever overused reminder, "besides you can't go out in public."

"And why not?" asked Paige haughtily.

"If I even need to answer that question you deserve to have your powers stripped," joked Piper.

"Yah, yah don't have control, exposure blah, blah, blah." With that the invisible witch made a speedy exit by orbing, with her now invisible orbs leaving her sister talking to thin air.

'Oh this is so cool,' thought Paige as she reappeared at Phoebe's office. Her sister was sitting at her desk clearly lost in thought. Had Paige been less preoccupied by her new power she might have noticed the obvious concern on her sister's face, as it was preparing a brilliant prank to pull on her unsuspecting sister distracted her. Stifling her giggles Paige carefully snuck up behind her Phoebe and tapped her on the shoulder. Watching the empath spin round she let out the tiniest squeak of laughter.

The empath looked around confused, as Paige started to make some papers 'float' in mid air.

"What is going on here?" sighed Phoebe, " I swear if one more thing goes wrong today I'm going to scream."

Paige let out another sharp giggle, "Phoebe it's only me!"

"Paige?" she asked incredulously

"No," she giggled childishly, "your other invisible younger sister."

"Paige?" asked Phoebe, "are you all right?"

"Fandabilly tasticky!"

"What?"

"Fan-dab-illy tas-ticky," repeated the invisible which more slowly.

Phoebe looked disbelievingly at the space where she presumed her sister to be, "Paige why are you invisible?"

"I casted a spell," replied a guilty voice, " so I coulded see my future powers. And it looks like I be getting invisibible… invisisisble… invisibilingness!"

"And you thought a good thing to do with this would be to wind me up?"

"Yup, now I gotta go," she giggled again, "I'm going to go and follow Chris, maybe freak him out a little. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

**Phoebe**

"_Like I didn't have enough problems to day!"_

_TBC... eventually (darn exams) _


	14. Wyatt: a future shaped interlude

**Disclaimer: i do not own charmed... i however do own 3 turnips... is that relevent?**

**A/N: **i love reviews soooooo much therefore please review. Also i'm sorry this is so short but i've been busy.

**

* * *

Piper Chris fan: glad to see some 1 has confidence in me, ty :) good luck with yours then.**

* * *

**Pearl-Magicgirl: **ty, i'll need it.

* * *

**BlackNightWolf:** ah , brotherly love eh? lol.

* * *

**Night-Owl123:** Of course she'll get more powers, she's not going to be stuck with obring and orbikenisis for ever. It's just not fair. :)

* * *

**Alyssa Halliwell:** poor chris indeed, and it's about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

**Septdeneuf:** She does seem happy doesn't she, unlike Phoebe. Poor Phoebe.

* * *

**Charmedsisters**: Well i can tell you some of it, but too much and i'd ruin the story. So here we go.

Wyatt has: **telekenisis, orbikenisis, forcefield, orbing,healing**, **exploding**, andcouple of others he's collected over the years that won't really feature.

Chris(so far)has: **telekenisis, orbing, orbikenisis** and now **transfiguration** (the ability to turn one thing into another... yes i stole the term from Harry potter.) As well as that **wierd connection thing** with his brother, which i intended as a kind of extension on whitelighter sensing but turned out more of a mixture of that, and telepathy and empathy.

**Wyatt a future shaped interlude**

It wasn't often that the source of all-evil laughed. Well that wasn't exactly true; his hollow cruel laugh haunted the world, but that wasn't laughing, not really. It had been years since he'd actually found something funny; it was a price you paid for being empty inside. Today he laughed, and he laughed hard. As he watched his family deal with increasingly ridiculous situations, lord Wyatt felt a pang of desire for the old days, for the way things used to be. Being in his brother's mind reminded him of their closeness when he was young, and for the first time in months he knew why he was putting so much effort into bringing him home, rather than just how he could do it. This wasn't the reaction he had been looking for when he had instigated his plan, he hadn't meant to get nostalgic, emotional, and weak but it was so much like watching a living home movie it hurt. For a second he found himself wondering how different life would have been if he had chosen a different path; the path Chris chose, if he could have lived a normal life.

The world around him began to ripple as reality began to change, as it reformed Wyatt found himself a very different person.

_"No way Chris," laughed the witchlighter seating himself on the couch "you are talking to me here, I'm not going to fall for that ' I was demon hunting' crap. Who's the girl?"_

_"You expect me to tell you after last time?"_

_"Hey that was an accident!"_

_"You turned her into a pigeon," laughed the younger brother turning the TV on. Wyatt shrugged, "it was an improvement looks wise."_

A ripple spread across the room once more returning things to the way they should be, or at least the way they currently should be.

'Well that can't be good,' thought Wyatt.


	15. Chapter 13: a powerful in control Wiccan

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned charmed, if i did i would have enough money to bribe whoever is going to mark my mechanics exam to pass me. As it is bring on the U.**

A/N i love reviews, even criticism... but no flames please.

**Piper**

It hadn't taken her long to realise that Paige had left and that she was lecturing thin air. Damn that sister of hers. "Paige!" she yelled, "get back here now," silence, "well I didn't actually expect that to work."

Ok this was getting embarrassing; Piper Halliwell considered herself a powerful witch with a certain amount of control over her life. Her son was the future of evil, her unborn child used powers without restraint and wanted disgusting sandwiches, and she had helped her sister do something really stupid. Yes, those are definitely qualities of a powerful in control Wiccan.

"Chris!" she yelled almost reluctantly, unwilling to admit her incompetence particularly to Chris. Still she was a little annoyed when he didn't respond, "Chris!" she repeated more forcefully. Ugh! That only left her with one option, "Leo!"

A moment later, to our witches relief and annoyance, he appeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

"Yes?" he asked. Glancing at him the witch tried to think where to start.

**Phoebe**

"Ok" said Phoebe to herself, hoping that thinking out loud would miraculously lead her to a solution, "I have a magical problem, several magical problems that I have to solve without the book or any help of any kind, what can I do?" Unsurprisingly it didn't really help and her brain was still coming up with nothing.

"I have to do something!" declared the witch rather more decisively than was appropriate considering it would take her another 20 minutes to come up with an idea. Still it was progress.

She had decided to tell Piper about Paige over the phone; thus reducing the risk of projecting the truth about Chris and allowing the problem with Paige to be solved without her. Then she would call Jason and persuade him to let her use his apartment to scry for Chris, meaning she could search for him, and hopefully confront him without facing her sisters. Then all she had to do was learn to control her projection and she could go home and they could get back to vanquishing demons and preventing Wyatt from becoming the source of all evil. Simple.

Picking up the phone Phoebe dialled Piper's number first, 'Ring-ring, Ring-ring, Ring-ring,' "come on pick up already,"

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Leo?" asked Phoebe amazed, "what are you doing home? I mean down here? I mean, ugh never mind just put Piper on the phone!" A few seconds later, after some shuffling sounds from the other end of the line Phoebe heard her sisters voice, "We've got a problem."

"You mean our invisibible sister?"

"Invisibible? How old are you 10?"

"No, but she seemed to be. She was acting really childish, I figure it's a personal gain consequence of the spell she cast."

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse."

"Tell me about it, somehow the paper lost all of this weeks letters so…"

"Phoebe no! You need to get home now!"

"Piper I can't or I'll lose my job. I need to get this done quickly." She felt bad about lying to her sister but keeping secrets was not her strong point, if she mentioned Chris the whole story would probably come pouring out and she needed to talk to him first.

"Fine but please try to get it done soon. Bye."

**Piper**

"Ugh!" said the witch hanging up the phone.

"I take it that means she's not coming home to help?"

"No Leo she is not, she has to rewrite her column. Which means you, are going to go and find Paige, while I work on reversing that spell."

As she watched her ex husband begin to sense Paige, the eldest charmed one began to search for the paper she had written the spell on. 'First rule of spell writing; always keep a copy' she thought to her self, ' I must remember to teach that to Wyatt and Chris,'

"Ugh! Where the hell is it!" she yelled to herself, not realising what she had thought. "Aha!"

Triumphantly discovering her spell on the counter in the kitchen, she cringed at the poor construction of it.

_Power of the witches' line_

_Show to me what will be mine_

_From powers past to future gifts_

_Show me what's mine but make it swift_

"No wonder it had self-gain consequences, I didn't even include a line about how it might not be totally selfish…" she sighed. 'Okay' she thought, 'maybe the mind of the 10 year old came from the line ' from powers past' because childhood could be considered a gift.' "This is going to take some time…"

**Chris**

After leaving the Bay mirror Chris orbed himself to the top of the golden gate bridge to be 'alone' with his thoughts. Well as alone as he could be with Wyatt's constant little invasions into his mind. Standing on the top he muttered a little spell to stop people from noticing his presence, not an invisibility spell; that would take too long, but just something so that people wouldn't really think about a guy standing on the bridge. This was the worst he had felt since he had come to the past; worse than when he had almost ceased to exist. His brother was inside of his mind again, his thoughts were no longer his own and worse he could never tell when he was there or not. Chris remembered when he was little, when having this connection with his brother had felt like a good thing; they always knew where the other was, whether they were in trouble or having fun, they couldn't lie to each other, or so he thought. As they grew up the connection seemed to gradually become a one-way thing, slowly enough so that he didn't really notice. They were no longer constantly in one another's thoughts, Chris gradually seemed to have less and less idea what his brother was thinking and feeling, where he was, who he was. He remembered the day he realised his side of the connection was lost forever, the day Wyatt showed his true colours, what he had been planning and Chris had had no idea. He never really knew why it had happened; perhaps Wyatt had just grown too strong for him, he could never lose Wyatt though. His brother liked to stay in his head, 'to keep them close' he had said but Chris knew better it was so he couldn't do anything without Wyatt knowing. Everything Chris did, Wyatt knew about before it happened, some leader of the rebellion he was. He had found a way to block him, a spell; but it only worked for short periods, enough to plan this expedition to the past and when he had got here Wyatt had been gone. Now he was back, and the worst thing was he kind of liked it. He had always had his brother in his head, it felt strangely right…

Chris felt a ripple shake across as he stood on top of bridge and found himself in a very different place.

_"No way Chris," laughed his brother seating himself on the couch "you are talking to me here, I'm not going to fall for that ' I was demon hunting' c---. Who's the girl?"_

_"You expect me to tell you after last time?"_

_"Hey that was an accident!"_

_"You turned her into a pigeon," laughed Chris turning the TV on. Wyatt shrugged, "it was an improvement looks wise."_

The ripple spread back out again and Chris was once again standing on top of the golden gate bridge staring into space. Sitting down he became lost in his thought once more.


	16. chapter 14: Nice timing there Piper

**Disclaimer: I disclaim i disclaim!**

**A/N woot no more exams... sorry about that it was a little unrelated but had to get it out of my system. anyway i love reviews so please do! Once again apologies this is so short, the next one will be longer i promise. **

**CharmedLilAngel: **chris does need a hug, i volunteer! and ty.

**PiperChrisFan: **thanks

**Septdeneuf:** Thanks for that you'll notice i've now corrected the summary. As for the piper Chris thing, it was supposed to be a little subconcious mothering instinct but i had a couple of comments about it so i guess it didn't really work, ah well we live we learn.

**Faith-charmer: **yay! Phoebe is having a really bad day isn't she, poor thing it's about to get even worse. As for the piper Chris thing no she doesn't 'know' but i guess some part of her deep down has a feeling. lol... can you spot the author trying to cover up her mistake? Actually it was intentionally and it'll make more sense in a couple of chapters... hopefully.

**Charmedchick4eva;** the 18th? nooooooooooo... ah well hope you hada nice holiday.

**BlackNightWolf04:** what is Wyatt going to do nothing apprently... well not in this chapter. teehee.

**Night-owl123: **the hint of the good future was fun to write so i'd expect a couple more soon.

**Alyssa Halliwell -** i like all bits with Chris in... ah chris...

**Paige**

Paige crept up behind her whitelighter, who seemed lost in thoughts. Why was everybody thinking so much today? Thinking was boring. Playing pranks was fun, especially when nobody knew it was you. Creeping up behind him Paige realised where she had orbed. 'Hey I'm on top of the bridge,' she thought, ' I don't like it up here it's really, really high up!'

Forgetting playing tricks or the fact that she was invisible she grabbed hold of Chris' hand and said, " Chris, I'm scared; I wanna go home."

"Paige?" asked the whitelighter disbelieving, "is that you? Where are you?"

Beginning to cry she said, "Here, here I am. I wanna go home."

Rolling his eyes the whitelighter replied, "You're invisible aren't you?" Shyly and rather pointlessly the witch nodded.

"Ok we'll get you out of here," he began as a noisy whirring sound began to his left, followed by the loud tones of a police officer speaking through a megaphone, "Sir please don't jump!"

**Chris **

Looking round he realised the voice was speaking to him. 'That ripple thing a while back must have knocked out my distraction spell,' he realised, ' I'm in trouble.'

"Er ok…" he replied nervously.

**Piper**

"Gotcha!" yelled Piper triumphantly as she discovered a word combination that should work as a reversal spell on Paige, and best of all she could cast it.

_Power of this witches' line_

_For everything a place and time_

_Return to Paige her own thoughts_

_Leave her only what she ought_

"God I hope that worked," sighed Piper, "if it didn't Paige is stuck like this for ever."

**Phoebe**

About to dial Jason's number she heard a knock on her door.

"Phoebe I really think you ought to see this."

"What is it Elise?" asked Phoebe, stretching to imagine anything that could make this day worse.

"Your friend Chris, he's on the news; he is the news."  
Trailing after Elise she cursed silently when she saw the office TVs tuned into the local channels, where Chris stood atop the golden gate bridge as a helicopter gets closer. One of the stations had a caption, "jumper scales golden gate," while another had an attractive female reporter stating, "The pressing question is how did he get up there to begin with? The bridge top unreachable to climbers can only be reached from an aerial drop…"

Phoebe sighed thinking. 'Well I guess I found Chris.'

"As the helicopter approaches," continued the reporter, " the young man seems to be aware of its presence. A trained police psychiatrist will attempt to calm the man so that they can rescue him and find out how exactly he reached the top of the bridge… Wait a minute, there seems to be someone else up there now. A woman seems to have materialised out of thin air next to the original jumper… this story just keeps getting more interesting."

'Well I guess Piper reversed the spell,' thought Phoebe, 'she could have chosen a better moment though.' Which was quickly followed by thoughts of, 'S---'


	17. Chapter15: the mysterious appearing girl

**Disclaimer: **disclaiming is fun... i wonder if that counts?

**A/N: ty to everyone who reviewed, i love reviews so once a gain i shall shameless beg for them: please review, even if you want to criticise, i need reviews... ok i'm done. **

**A/N 2 L: i apologise if Phoebe seems a bit out of character near the end, but the crazy rant was just sooooooooo much fun to write. **

**Pearl-magicgirl :** I'm really mean to Chris considering i like him so much aren't i?

* * *

**Nightowl123:**the mysterious appearing girl? lol, that's what i should have called the chapter!

* * *

**CharmedLilAngel: **better? his days about to get a whole lot worse... poor Chris..

* * *

**Drewfullerfanlife:** thnaks, glad you liked it

* * *

**AlyssaHalliwell: **yep, well done Piper!

* * *

**blacknightwolf04: **he'd better think of something hadn't he...

* * *

**Septdeneuf: **glad it made you laugh, nice to see someone thinks i have a sense of humour, i can find many who disagree.

* * *

**Faith-charmer: **i shall pick up on your subtle hints for sympathy, and react by saying "there, there". Anyway hope you're feeling better.

As for your three points, i'm glad you like my story.

Secondly as for why this isn't in humour, it's because i, )being the fool that i am)never thought about changing the catergory, i shall do so immediatly.

Finally, i don't really have a least favourite sister, i'm not a big Prue fan but since my story is set after her death that's not really a problem. I don't mean to be hateful of Paige, i actually quite like her,she just seems to be the easiest target. As for my favourite sister, i used to like Piper most, but now i guess i'm a Phoebe fan.

* * *

**Paige**

Feeling a sudden jolt on her shoulder Paige discovered she was no longer in the manor. 'OK, what in the hell happened?' thought the witch as she found herself clinging to her whitelighter. Looking around she saw the ground was hundreds of feet below her, well more accurately the water was. She could hear a helicopter and loud, a slightly distorted voice talking.

"Ma'am," said the voice confused, "Ma'am please don't jump."

' Oh god, I'm on the bridge!' thought Paige.

"Great time for the invisibility to wear off," said Chris' sarcastic whisper beside her.

'Invisibility?' thought Paige nervously, 'and is that a TV camera?' She felt feint with panic as the memories of the past hour or so flooded back to her, a moment later she discovered she was falling through the air…

"Paige!" yelled Chris' voice from above her, "Paige!"

'I need to orb,' realised Paige and concentrated hard on the first thing that came into her mind: Phoebe.

**Phoebe**

"Isn't that your sister?" asked Elise disbelieving, "how did she get there?"

"I can't…" began Phoebe struggling for an explanation.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the scene as they saw Paige drop off the bridge.

"Oh my…" remarked a number of people in the office, while Phoebe screamed "Paige!"

Seconds later the gasps of surprise were replaced with disbelieving shrieks as Paige materialized, in a swirl of blue orbs, and fell hard onto the floor. Sitting up and rubbing her back, the witchlighter grumbled.

"Paige!" snapped Phoebe who was caught somewhere between murdering her sister for orbing into the office and hugging her for not being dead.

"What?" asked the startled witch for the first time taking in her surroundings, which included a number of gawping journalists, "oh…"

"Yeah!"

"Paige?" asked Elise unsurely, "weren't you just on top of the golden gate bridge?"

"Er…no?" she suggested hopefully.

"Ok what is going on here?" asked Elise, "and why does this all seem so familiar?"

"It's because the goddamn author has used this same story line 3 times already in this fan fiction" answered a mysterious voice from nowhere, but it was ignored. (A/N sorry about that)

"You couldn't have orbed to the manor?" asked Phoebe

"Next time I'm plummeting to my death I'll take a few minutes to consider my destination."

"But… ugh!"

"Relax we'll just cast a spell and wipe their memories."

"For the 3rd time in a week? That can't be good for them!"

"3 times this week? What?"

"Er… never mind?"

"Nuhuh! Spill!"  
"Nuhuh? Have you still got the mind of 5 year old?"

Paige glared at her sister, "that was a side effect,"

"Of a personal gain spell! What did you think would happen?"

Glancing uneasily at her sister Paige began, "don't you think we should have this conversation elsewhere. You know… exposure?"

"Paige you just orbed here from falling out of live television. I think the damage is done!"

"Ok, Ok calm down!"

"Calm down? Not only do we have to deal with a pregnant highly hormonal Piper, who seems obsessed with arguing with our neurotic whitelighter from the future not only about whether or not her first born will destroy the world but also about whether her unborn second child which might actually be our neurotic whitelighter from the future can turn limes into turnips! I have a new power, which means I can't go out in public for fear of projecting emotions and future events onto a giant screen! Add to that the usual demon c---, the fact our whitelighter possibly nephew is seemingly suicidal and I can cope. But then my younger sister cannot cope with her curiosity and casts a spell, which accidentally turns her into an invisible 5 year old, who then accidentally exposes magic live on TV! All we need now is my ex demon, ex source of all evil, ex unvanquishable demonic force of an ex husband to return from the grave again and this is officially the second worst day of my life!"

"We're really gonna need that memory spell," commented Paige, "Wait? Chris might be our nephew? You wanna explain that?"

Sighing Phoebe gave in, "you know something I'll do one better if I can, I might as well; they've seen enough magic here anyway." Concentrating really hard and with a swish of her hand just for effect, she forced once again the projection of Chris' battle against the demon, much to the amazement of Paige and the boredom of the readers (if indeed there are any left), who had seen it far too many time before.

"Wow!" breathed Paige, "That power really is gonna come in handy!"

"Focus!"

"Uh, Ok," agreed Paige, "I'll er… go and calm down Piper and see if we can sort out this whole I fell of a bridge thing. You sort out here and then get in contact with Chris once they get him off the bridge…" Phoebe nodded.

**Paige**

Orbing out of the office and into the manor Paige was met by the angry glares of Piper and the mildly concerned looks of Leo.

"So I did reverse the spell then?" asked Piper nervously, "good, now we can…"

"Er…" began Paige nervously, "you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"You did reverse the spell, but…"

"But?" asked Leo worriedly

"Remote!" called Paige turning the TV onto a local news channel.

"… Incredible footage from the golden gate bridge. The victim of the fall is yet to be identified, as is the young man originally spotted on top of the golden gate…" said the attractive reporter whilst pictures of Paige falling off the bridge played in the background.

Leo just stared at the screen while Piper gestured at the television turning it into a bunch of flowers.

"Baby?" asked Paige

"No!" snapped Piper, "I wanted to do that!"

"… News has just reached us that the original 'jumper' has been identified as Christopher Perry and that he has successfully been talked down from the Bridge."

"Well that's just great!" snapped Piper again, "if they've identified Chris there are going to identify you. At least you orbed here…" stopping she noticed Paige shuffle uncomfortably… "You did orb straight here?"

"No…I orbed to Phoebe but that's Ok. It's all right. We just need to worry about limiting exposure, Phoebes gone to sort Chris out."

"Right, so what do you suggest we do?"

"Spell?"

Piper just glared at her.


	18. Chapter 16: Brotherly love

**A/N I know it's been a while since updated, (at least compared to my usual speed) but i've been trying to sort out some plot holes in the later part of the story and it's been hard going. You wouldn't believe a story with so little plot could contain so many plot holes, but i think i've got most of it sorted now, still updates may be a little slower than usual. **

**A/N 2: anyway, thanks to everyone who reviews, i love them and welcome all comments. **

**

* * *

Sepdeneuf: **It is the kind of thing they shoudl do something about, just give them a little time. **

* * *

CharmedLilAngel: It wasn't really intended as Paige jumping off, because she would have to be really stupid to do that, and i know i haven't exactly been kind to her in this fic, but even i wouldn'r be that cruel, it was supposed to be that she just kind of fell, sorry if that didn't come out right in the fic. Secondly as for the absense of memory dust, in all honesty i just didn't onsider it's existence when i wrote the fic, but if you want i can make up a plausible excuse... the elders don't trust Chris with it, and Phoebe didn't think to call Leo.**

* * *

**Quacksaystheduck:** YAY! welcome back

* * *

**Night-owl123:** it would be a good time for the cleanersto show up, howeverplotwise (yes believe it or not thereis a plan to this fic) i need something else to happen before they do.

* * *

**AlyssaHalliwell:** glad you liked it:

* * *

**FaithCharmer:** How did they identify Chris? Simple, when he was on Tv Darryl walked into the police station with a cup of coffee, dropped it ruining his shoes, and said something along the lines of 'good lord thats Chris Perry' or if you prefer, he told them while they talked him down. Sorry though, no Cole, he really didn't seem to fit in this fic, maybe if i write a sequel...(also the fantastic 4 movie does look good, not only Julian but Ioan Gruffud... no Drew though :'( )Finally Bianca, Schmianca; i have nothing against her as long as she never comes back ever!

* * *

**Brotherly love**

**Wyatt**

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell wasn't laughing anymore, he didn't understand what had happened, and when there was something Magical he didn't understand he got angry; it undermined his power and he couldn't have that. Shaking with rage items began to fly around his chamber. Yelling for assistance a number of fierce looking Demons appeared in his room.

"Sir?"

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what Sir?"

"There was a shift in the magical field. Something is disturbing reality."

"Sir?"

No one else had felt anything; good that meant it was specific to him, he'd like to keep it that way. Raising his hands violently the demons around him burst into a flames in an instant vanquish.

It had to have been caused by Chris; the ripple had to have been caused by his longing for the old days, brought out by his little brother. He needed to move onto the next stage of his plan quickly… showing Chris his true potential.

It had taken him long to figure out what was wrong with Chris, he was so stupid not to have seen it before, and worse it was a problem he had caused. He had turned his brother away from him, how could he have been so blind? His brother would never return to him until he lost that damn inferiority complex! If only he hadn't repeatedly shown his brother up, rubbed in his superior powers, teased Chris almost constantly in their youth, they might be together now, on the same side. But then again if he hadn't done what he did, the ever-moral Chris might have tried to stop him earlier, before he was secure. Well he knew that now, it was all about Power and as soon as Chris had his he would stop with all this good and evil crap. He hadn't known that his brother would be able to transfigure things; he hadn't known powers his brother might develop in the future, but bringing them out was a stroke of genius. He'd give Chris a taste of how great he could be, and he'd come running to him. The question remained; what to do next?

**Chris**

Wyatt was feeling proud of him self as he sat in his chamber… wait how did he know that?

'_You know how you know that,' said a voice in his head, 'the link works both ways little bro, always has… I just removed the block.'_

Why are you helping me?

He felt fear creep across his brothers mind, 'Lets just say I have a bad feeling about you in the past. I can't see it ending well for either of us.'

Oh Wy, I didn't know you cared.

'_Yeah you did.'_

Chris felt strange inside; he knew what it was it was Wyatt, it had been so long since they'd been connected properly; he felt 12 years old again. Then again he didn't; the Wyatt he was connected to was darker than then, the feelings he was getting were darker, how could he be a part of that?

'_Little steps bro, little steps' came his voice confidently, so sure that he would get there eventually._

Around him Chris felt the world ripple again; finding himself sitting on a couch next to his brother he sipped a beer.

"_**Come on Chris you know you want to!" laughed his brother, "What's a week without a trip to the underworld?"**_

_**"Safe?" suggested his brother.**_

_**Wyatt snorted, "ah but how much safer is the world if we take out a demon or two while we're down there?"**_

_**Chris rolled his eyes, "Can't I just watch TV for a change?"**_

_**"You could," said Wyatt, "but if get my self killed down there you'll never forgive yourself,"**_

_**"When did you get so neurotic?"**_

_**"I learned from the best bro, learned from the best."**_

The world rippled back to normal, leaving Chris stunned once more. Why was this happening? It was the future he wanted, the future he had always wanted, but to see these tantalising glimpses of it, he couldn't be sure if it made his task harder or easier.

"Mr Perry," came a voice from behind him, "We'd like to talk to you."

Entering the room in which he had been left, were three people. One of them he recognised; it was Darryl, as of the others one looked like a policeman and, if he was forced to guess he'd have said the last was a psychiatrist.

Taking a seat opposite him he was bombarded with questions from the psychiatrist; "why was he on top of the bridge? Was he feeling depressed?"

Darryl uneasily tried to keep things calm as this progressed while the other cop seemed most interested in how he had actually gotten up on the top of the bridge, who the girl was, how she had gotten there.

Chris sighed, it was going to take a lot of lying to get him out of here, and if they didn't figure out the magical side of it he still had to deal with the suicidal appearance of his actions

_See wouldn't it be easier to just orb out. Or transfigure them into limes._

Shut it, murmured Chris silently and went back to constructing elaborately complicated lies to explain what had happened on the bridge.


	19. Chapter 17: God ramble much?

**Disclaimer: i can't be bothered to disclaim, but you know i don't own it... hmm, what do you know i think i have disclaimed. **

**A/N: Another day, another shameless attempt at begging for reviews. **

**

* * *

****Charmedchick4eva: **glad you thought so.

* * *

**Quack says the duck: **If i told you that it's ruin the surprise

* * *

**alienangel19852003:** woot, glad you like it. Heres some more for you. lol.

* * *

**Night-Owl123:** Well we saw how well he lied earlier, "i can't... think that he can do that" so he might have a few problems there eh?

* * *

**AlyssaHalliwell: **I also love Chris wyatt Scenes, they're probably the most fun to write, so expect many more before this fic is through**

* * *

Faith-Charmer:** yes you do come across a little crazy killer ish... ah well join the club. When doesn't Chris look damn fine... other than when he's a baby obviously... oh Drew... we miss you.

**Phoebe**

"Phoebe!" yelled Elise, "what the hell is going on here?

'Wow the amount of times I've heard that this week,' thought the witch

"What on earth do you mean?" asked Phoebe innocently, quickly thinking up a spell.

"You know what I mean! First your family is on the news, then you sisters falls out of the sky into our office followed your little outburst a minute ago, in which I'm pretty s sure I heard the words 'ex husband ex source of all evil,' and 'neurotic whitelighter from the future' and that weird projection thing, I think I've got a right to demand answers."

"You probably have," sighed Phoebe, "but I can't give them to you. Believe me when I say I'm really sorry about this, but greater good you know…"

Powers from the Halliwell line

To help protect me and mine

Erase what they should not know

Remove it in an orange glow?

'If that worked, I'm the luckiest witch alive!' thought the luckiest witch alive.

"Oh Phoebe!" said Elise surprised, "I thought you'd gone again,"

"Just about to," replied the Empath grabbing her coat and leaving before she could project her actions to the office again, forcing her to repeat them.

Now to finding Chris, scrying was out of the question since he'd probably be in police custody by now, or with a psychiatrist, meaning she'd have to do this legally; which meant she needed… Darryl!

**Piper**

"How about this," suggested the eldest Charmed one, "you phone up the police to say you're worried about your friend that you saw on the news. Then if they do figure out it was you on the bridge you'll show up and prove you're alive stopping them announcing your death and they'll go back to figuring out who it was…"

"Sounds like a plan to me," commented the younger, "but what are you going to do?"

"Me!" snapped the witch, "I'm going to go and mix some potions to help counteract this damn pacifist baby, since nobody else seems to be the least bit worried about that."

"Honestly," sighed Paige, "They're in a box upstairs labelled and everything, Chris has been making me brew them for weeks…"

"Weeks? I've only known I'm pregnant a few days, and he won't even admit that the baby can do what it can do."

"Well I'm not really sure that was why he made me brew them… but the important thing is they're brewed! So quit your worrying sister and enjoy yourself a nice peanut butter, banana and chocolate sandwich."

"Pickle," muttered Leo glumly

"What?"

"Banana, chocolate and pickle sandwich. I should know; it was me who was buying pickle at 4 am when she was pregnant with Wyatt."  
"Paige you go and make that phone call," snapped the witch, "and I think I will go and check out those potions."

Climbing the stairs into the attic she found her way to the box of potions. Rummaging through it she was forced to admit she was impressed; not only was there every potion she could imagine but they were all carefully labelled in handwriting so neat it could have been her own.

"Wow," she muttered, "that whitelighter sure knows his stuff."

**Chris**

'Why can't I think of anything to get me out of this,' thought the Whitelighter, ' god I'm so useless.'

_God? Not developing religion are we?_

'I'm a witch; I don't think god would have me…'

_Fair point; you do know you've bee silent a long time now_

"Crap!" swore Chris aloud

The psychiatrist looked at him uneasily, "well this doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere."

"You're right there," agreed Inspector Craddock, "perhaps we should continue this separately or at another time perhaps?"

"Good," said Chris impatiently, "can I go now?" As it transpired he never got his answer, as at this point there was a knock at the door.

"Inspector Morris?" asked a young officer entering the room, "there's a visitor for you; they claim to be a relative of Mr Perry, one Phoebe Halliwell."

"A relative?" asked Darryl raising an eyebrow, "very well; I think I had better see her."

"No," said the psychiatrist, "perhaps we should invite her to join us, she might be able to shed some light on the situation. That is if it's alright with Mr Perry of course."

"Er…" began Chris

"Isn't that a little unprofessional?" asked the other inspector

"No, not really," replied the psychiatrist dismissing the question, "I'll admit it is a little unusual; but then again this whole situation is a little unusual."

'Oh great' thought the witchlighter, 'now I'm going to have to face an interrogation from Phoebe as well,'

_So tell them it's not all right with you for Phoebe to join them_, suggested Wyatt rather obviously

'Are you sure you're my brother; you're being a lot more helpful and a lot less evil than I remember,' commented Chris' inner voice hopefully.

The voice of Wyatt sniggered

_believe me, that is not going to change_

"No," said Chris firmly, "I don't want to talk to her, I just want to get out of here! I was not trying to kill myself; I just had a bet with a friend that I could get up there and I did. I don't know how I wasn't seen, I just wasn't. As for the girl who was up there I don't know who she was. Perhaps she like you, jumped to the conclusion I was trying to kill my self, in rather a public way don't you think, and climbed up to help. Or maybe she decided that it looked a good way to die. I don't know. It was just a prank, no one was supposed to get hurt."

_God, ramble much?_

This day was becoming more and more surreal. Who'd have ever thought the source of evil would mutter the words 'ramble much' even if it were through a psychic link to his brother. Chris was puzzled; why was his brother being so nice to him? Sure he'd never actually tried to kill him, not really, and he always claimed to love him in his own weird way but this, this was strange. Where were the constant threats of 'if you don't join me' and ' I want you back little bro?'

_Lets just say, I've decided fighting with you isn't the best way to get you on side._

'Duh'

"So what you're saying, is this whole thing was an innocent accident?" prompted Darryl.

"Yes," agreed Chris hastily, "It was an innocent accident, I didn't do anything really illegal."

Both inspector Craddock and the psychiatrist looked at him sceptically, "is that so?" asked the latter, "and would you consider endangering your own life and causing, what we can only assume to be the death of an innocent party, however unintentionally, healthy behaviour."

"Oh I'm sure she's fine," answered Chris speaking with confidence, as he did in fact know Paige was fine, being part whitelighter did have some advantages.

"She fell over 200 feet," commented the inspector, "how could she survive that."

"Magic?" he answered honestly whilst looking rather pointedly at Darryl.

_'You're going to be in here all day' commented Wyatt, 'and I've got places to be, witches to kill, you know the usual.'_

The usual?

'_Just reminding you that I am still 'evil' as you call it, not that I believe in good and evil…_

"I know, I know it's all about the power," said Chris 'Damn it you'd have thought I could have learned to control when I speak out loud by now!'

_'Bye Chrissie, I'll be seeing you soon.'_

"What's all about the power?" asked a confused Inspector.

"Chris wasn't talking to us were you Chris," replied an understanding Psychiatrist, "Tell me Mr Perry, Do you here voices in your head?"

No thought Chris, I hear a voice, the future voice of all-evil. It's a wonder I'm still sane at all…

"You know what," said Chris, "perhaps you should ask Phoebe to join us," maybe she can think of a way to get me out of this


	20. Chapter 18: a welder? you must be joking

**Disclaimer: i disclaim**

A/N sorry its been so long since my last update i haven't been well, that and i got distracted by the idea for another fic which i'll hopefully post soon... Ah well i'm back now and i need reviews lol. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

* * *

**Alyssa Halliwell:** but he does it so well... when he's not off being an elder and deserting his family i mean... er never mind.

* * *

**Septdeneuf: **Yeah poor Elise, she's even forgotten Chris' comment about the sports guy.

* * *

**Faith-Charmer:** YES! bring back Chris! I'm glad you braved the heat to read my fic, nice to know you still like it.

* * *

**Alienangel19852003- **well i didn't manage the daily updates, lol, but hopefully you like the chapter. I'd put Chris onthe cover of sanity fair, sure he's not exactly sane but he'd look good...

* * *

**Quack says the Duck:** yes poor crazy Chris... he is so cute.

* * *

**Ok thanks to everyone else who reveiwed (i do appreciate it)but i wont lie to you, i'm just too lazy to type individual responces, sorry.**

**Phoebe**

Waiting patiently in the police station, Phoebe tried desperately not to project a vision, or to receive a premonition, or to do anything vaguely magical at all. 'When did it become so hard to just be normal,' she caught her self wondering, 'when did I stop being able to just walk about where I wanted without worrying about a demon attack or whether another kind of magical disaster was about to happen? When did life get so complicated?'

A moment later she felt ashamed of herself, ' who am I to complain? I have a loving family, I have Jason, I will have a wonderful daughter and I don't cast personal gain spells, which turn me into invisible five year olds… I should be proud of myself.'

"Phoebe?" asked Darryl appearing in front of her, "We're just through here."

"We?" she questioned.

"Yes, Chris is being questioned, our resident psychiatrist has asked you join us."

"I'm really not sure that's a good idea," said Phoebe anxiously, she really didn't want to confront Chris in front of the police, and she didn't think she could keep her own secrets let alone his in an interrogation. Look how badly she'd done at lying when Cole disappeared, she'd gotten an officer killed; she wasn't going to let that happen again.

"I really just need to get Chris out of here as soon as possible," said Phoebe confidently, "you know family emergency…"

"I'm sorry Phoebe," said Darryl, "but there's really nothing I can do, he was found standing on top of the bridge, we all saw Paige fall off, he's in big trouble this time."

"I suppose I better go in and help sort it out then,"

Walking with Darryl into a little secluded interview room, she was greeted by a smile from her whitelighter/ nephew.

"Phoebe thank god you're here, maybe you can get me out of here."

"Don't you thank god me," snapped the empath suddenly feeling overloaded with worry, was it hers? She wasn't sure, "what the hell were you doing up there."

"Thinking," replied the witchlighter quietly.

"Thinking?" she snapped again, "and you thought the top of the bridge was the best place to do that."

"It's where I always go," he responded without thinking, why was it so hard to lie to Phoebe?

"Where you always go?" asked the psychiatrist interestedly, "so this wasn't the first time you have been up there."

'Well this isn't helping' thought Phoebe, "why don't you just tell me what happened?"

"My friend bet me, a while back, that I couldn't get up there without getting seen, but I managed it and I discovered it was a good place to think," began the Whitelighter, the lies flowing easily from his mouth, "I've never been seen before. Today I was and that girl climbed up to join me…"

"Mr Perry," sighed the doctor, "I really, think you should start telling me the truth."

'And I really don't,' thought Phoebe.

Chris snorted, "the truth?" he asked, "you'll think I'm crazy"

'He isn't wrong,' thought the empath, ' I've got to think of something to get him out of here, if only I could think of something.'

**Wyatt**

Sinking back into his reality Wyatt did a double take, something felt different, something was wrong.

"Well, Lord Wyatt," spat a voice from behind him, "welcome back."

Spinning round he found himself face to face with Barsha, a powerful demon and ally of the twice blessed.

"I warned you about letting your brother live," snarled the demon, "and it seems I was right."

"What are you talking about," barked the witchlighter warily.

"The ripple," replied Barsha to Wyatt's surprise, "yes I felt it, and it confirms my fears. That's not the world I want, that's not the world you want either, blending in with all those," she wrinkled her nose disgustedly, "mortals"

"The ripple was nothing," snapped the source of all evil, "it won't happen again, besides it won't be long before my brother joins me."  
"I hope you are right," commented the demon, "unfortunately I fear otherwise, as do a number of others, and I feel obligated to voice our concerns," she finished nervously, "they humbly request that they be allowed to track down your brother in the past, and remove the threat."

She didn't have time to move before she was pile of ash on the floor, no one targeted Chris; Wyatt made sure of that. Unfortunately, he knew this problem wasn't over; Barsha hadn't wanted to bring that message, someone more powerful had sent her knowing the fate of anyone who delivered it. He wasn't worried that he would lose his throne, no one had enough power to challenge that, but the more demons he was forced to kill the more mistrustful of his regime they grew. Eventually he might have to kill them all, and that would be… tiresome.

Then again this whole thing was beginning to seem tiresome, so much killing; what was the point? It was all about the power, he knew that, but now he had the power, as much power as he could ever want, what now?

He sighed, demon hunting wasn't even fun any more, it was too easy, and the same could be said for witch hunting. Ugh, he was so confused, why was he so confused?

He felt the world around him begin to ripple once more, and swearing he felt himself dragged into a different personality.

_"I am so not neurotic," complained Chris, "I'm just… precise."_

_His brother snorted, " yeah and I'm not a twice blessed witch."_

_"Exactly," smirked Chris," you're not a twice blessed Witch, you're a witchlighter."_

_"And, you're not?"_

_"No, Dad was an Elder when I was conceived."_

_"So that makes you what a witch/elder? No wait! A Welder!"_

_"A Welder?" asked Chris sceptically._

_"Yes," laughed Wyatt._

_"I can't tell people that, they might expect me to, I don't know, weld stuff?"_

_"Christopher Halliwell, the worlds first welder," teased his brother._

_"Shut up Wy."_

Feeling himself once more Wyatt swore, 'I really wish it'd stop doing that!'


	21. Chapter 21: Chris is a demon?

**Disclaimer:** look if i didn't own it for the first 20 chapters i'm not going to own it now am i?

**A/N **: looky looky, i'm updating regularly again! Although i do apologise for this chapter, i'm not entirely happy with it, yeah i know i took the cowards way out with th Chris thing.Anyway, please review anyway i love reviews!

* * *

**CharmedLilAngel: **glad you like it**

* * *

****Quack says the duck:** He should be a welder! I'd hire him to weld stuff for me, in fact i'd purposely unweld stuff if he was my welder just to make him come back an reweld it! **

* * *

alienangel19852003:** he sure would, i can just imagine him working shirtless welding stuff, the sweat running down his... anyway... yes...Chris would make a great welder.

* * *

**Night-owl123:** Ah well at least he gets a bit of relief in this chapter.

* * *

**Septdeneuf: **yeah i kind of wrote my self into a hole there didn't i, ah well, i'll take the easy way out. Poor Elise its so sad, but i like her so i'm sure she'll end up happy eventually. I'm glad you like the fic, but believe it or not this was originally intended as my 'serious' fic, guess that didn't quite work out eh? lol.

* * *

**teal-lover: **woot, i'm glad you liked it so much.

* * *

**Alyssa Halliwell:** well what else would you expect a welder to do? lol.

* * *

**Faith-Charmer: **a little clue eh? CHRIS! Now if you want a slightly bigger clue: its a future fic about Chris and Wyatt and involving much time travelling mayhem. I hope you like it! I'm also in the VERY early stages of designing a sequel to this fic, as well as a short Elise fic relating to this story. Thank god the hols are approaching eh?

**Piper**

Up in the attic, Piper felt the air around her begin to ripple around her, 'What the hell is going on?' thought the witch, she felt like something important was about to happen, but it didn't, the air stopped rippling and she shrugged off this as if it had never happened. Still she felt like someone was trying to tell her something.

'Well I guess I don't need to worry about potion making,' thought Piper, ' I wonder where he got all these recipes from, some of them aren't in the book.' Tidying up the potions once more, and grabbing a couple for herself; nothing big just general vanquish type, she reminded herself that Chris was in fact from the future and so many of the potions were probably ones yet to have been created.

This made her feel uneasy, for all of Chris' talk about future consequences, surely this was risking the future more than telling her, say her child's name for example.

'Chris,' said a little voice in her head, much to her confusion. 'Chris?' she thought confused, ' her child wasn't going to be called Chris; she wasn't going to name it after that lying son of an elder…'

Wait, what had she just thought?

'Son of an elder?' god she was going crazy, and it was all that whitelighters fault, she was not going to name her child after him. Walking back into the kitchen, she saw Paige hanging up the phone.

"Well?" she asked

"I'm alive," she said, "officially. And Chris is likely to be released into psychiatric care."

"Well that's just great," complained Piper, " he'll be stuck there forever."

"What?" asked Paige, "they'll let him go once they know he's not crazy."

"He's a time travelling angel from the future," said Piper simply.

"He's more than that, he's…" began Paige

**Phoebe**

Walking out of the police station with Chris, the empath felt a wave of relief flood over her.

"I can't believe the cleaners did that!" laughed Chris, "that's the first time I've ever known them be helpful, but they got me off the hook!"

'Wow' thought Phoebe, 'even I didn't see that coming, and I see the future.'

"Just because you didn't get declared insane, doesn't mean you're off the hook," said Phoebe, "you and your aunt Phoebe are going to go and have a long talk about the future, and you're going to tell her everything."

She saw an anxious look spread across her neurotic nephews face, "and don't even think about orbing out of here, or god help me I'll march straight home and tell your mother about you, and I'm sure you don't want that to happen."

"Wow," said Chris smiling.

"What?" asked Phoebe

"I feel 12 again," he laughed, " being scolded by strict aunt Phoebe."

"Me? Strict?" she asked, "I find that a little difficult to believe."

"Well, maybe strict isn't the word, but you were one mean spell writing instructor."

"I taught you how to write spells?" she asked.

"Sure did," he said smiling, "mom got potions and Paige, well Paige… she did controlling our powers, and whitelighter stuff, of course that was before…"

"Before?" asked Phoebe interested.

"Before it all when wrong, before Wyatt went psycho, before you all got killed, before evil went public. Take you pick."

"Oh."

"Yeah" he said frowning, overcome with a sudden anger, "so what do you want me to tell you? How you died? How I watched the person I care most about, the only person I had left, do things… things that I never imagined demons would do, they were that bad. How I saw the world fall apart around me, the terror on the faces of the innocents as the underworld came on to the streets, demon after demon, not hiding anymore; killing in broad daylight? How no one in the future had any hope any more? Perhaps you'd like a detailed description of how I watched you all die because I'd never learned to heal, how the blood dripped from your wounds in to a puddle on the floor, slowly enough that it seemed to hang in the air. Is that what you want to hear?" he paused viciously, "no, I know. I'll tell you about how it felt to come home, to see things the way they used to be: like I was walking around in a living, breathing, home movie, reminding me of everything I ever lost. How it feels to know that the people that cared about you most, who you thought would always care about you couldn't" he paused as if he was about to cry, but stopped himself, "couldn't even bring themselves to trust you if they didn't know you were family. To be thrown out of your own home, by your own mother because you told her the truth. I could have stopped it all by now, so easily, a knife in the heart or a little magic potion in the baby food, but I didn't and god he deserves it after what he's done he… but I can't, I just can't and… I'm the only one that wouldn't, if any one else had figured out how to come back here, they wouldn't have stopped… they would have killed him… but…" He slumped on the floor and Phoebe felt the pain emanate from the boy, for the first time ever she was getting an empathic reading off of him and it was stronger than any she'd felt before; so much pent up anger, it felt like a lifetimes worth of pain and fear was pouring out of him and into her and it was too much to cope with.

"Oh god," she said stumbling, " Chris? Chris?"

Looking up he saw the weakness in his aunt's face and immediately understood what was happening. Breathing deeply he tried to regain control of himself.

Phoebe too was breathing deeply, concentrating on not being overwhelmed by Chris' emotions.

"Sorry aunt Phoebe," he muttered after a while, "I didn't mean to hit you with all that…" he trailed off.

Phoebe just looked at him disbelieving, she couldn't believe that one person could have so much pain, let alone hide it so well.

About to respond, she was overcome by the strangest feeling, almost like being pulled into a premonition but not, for a moment she thought she was about to be project again but she didn't.

"Not again" she heard her whitelighter mutter as the air around her seemed to ripple, a second later she found herself watching something unusual.

"I am so not neurotic," complained Chris, "I'm just… precise."

His brother snorted, " yeah and I'm not a twice blessed witch."

"Exactly," smirked Chris," you're not a twice blessed Witch, you're a witchlighter."

"And, you're not?"

"No, Dad was an Elder when I was conceived."

"So that makes you what a witch/elder? No wait! A Welder!"

"A Welder?" asked Chris sceptically.

"Yes," laughed Wyatt.

"I can't tell people that; they might expect me to, I don't know, weld stuff?"

"Christopher Halliwell, the worlds first welder," teased his brother.

"Shut up Wy."

As the air rippled once more, setting reality back to its normal status Phoebe threw a questioning glance at her nephew, "was that a memory?" she asked unsurely.

"No," he responded immediately, "that has never happened."

"Then what was it?"

"I'm not really sure."

**Paige **

"He's more than that, he's…" began Paige and then wondered how to finish, 'he's my nephew? He's you unborn son? He's the turnip transfiguring foetus in your womb?' Was she even sure that he was that child, I mean all she had was Phoebes mad rant and that projection of him with witch powers. 'Yes she was sure', said a little part of her, the same little part that acted up when Chris grammar had been off, or when he'd used the word 'aren't'… oh god he hadn't said aren't, he'd said 'aunt.' He was Piper's son, how had she missed this? Now that she thought about it, he even looked like Piper.

"He's what?" asked Piper impatiently

She knew in her heart that Chris was her nephew, but could she tell Piper? She could just imagine her reaction. In this vision Piper yelled "What!" loudly and angrily, proving without a doubt that the youngest Charmed one didn't have a particularly creative imagination. It was, however, sufficient enough to convince her that she did not want to tell Piper that her unborn son was actually the same person as the neurotic timetravelling whitelighter that she disliked so fiercely.

Unfortunately for Paige, she had been silent some time now and Piper was not the type of person who could be satisfied with half an explanation, leaving her in the awkward situation of trying to find an alternative ending to the sentence "He's more than that, he's…" which one would think is not a particularly difficult task, however, when faced with one of Piper Halliwells patented glares any task becomes almost impossible.

Stuttering incoherently as she failed miserably to find a suitable lie to say to Piper, Paige found her shocked at her sudden relief as a demon shimmered in behind Piper.

"A demon!" yelled Paige warningly, but instead of moving to attack the Demon, or even acknowledging his presence, Piper looked at Paige with a confused look on her face and asked "Chris is a demon?"

**A/N : just in case there confusion the cleaners didn't act sooner because i needed to get some of the plot stuff out the way before they did... however in thet context of the fic they wanted to let the charmed ones stew a little in revenge for the whole making the bridge dissapear issue. **


	22. 20: Didn't you get hit by a fire ball?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed, if i did Lana from Smallville would be a llama... hang on that makes no sense. ah well.

**A/N:** sorry for the delay i've been busy... also sorry about the lack of personal responces to reviews: i emptied my inbox... ah well. I still love reviews.

**Piper**

"He's more than that, He's…" she heard Paige begin. Waiting impatiently as her sister failed to finish her sentence she decided to prompt her, "He's what?" she asked

"A Demon!" replied Paige

"Chris' a demon?" asked Piper shocked; she was just beginning to trust him as well. It was only when a fireball came flying past her, grazing Paige's arm and exploding the clock on the wall that Piper realised that Paige's cry of 'A demon!' had probably been more of a warning than a completion of her sentence.

"Ow" complained Paige as her elder sister spun round to freeze the demon, which she did, only more literally than usual. In front of them stood a demon shaped block of ice.

"Wow," commented Paige, "Am I the only ones whose powers aren't developing?"

Piper looked down at her hands, "no," she said unsurely, "I think that was the baby."

"So is it vanquished, or what?" asked the younger of the two.

"I don't think so, I think it's just frozen… only in a slightly different way than usual."

"But is it permanent?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Then we ought to find out what we're dealing with before it unfreezes," concluded Paige.

"Ok," agreed Piper, "you go get the book, I'll watch frosty here."

Watching her sister orb out, and then back in a second later carrying the book of shadows, Piper took the moment to consider the possible endings to Paige's sentence, the only one of which seemed vaguely plausible was 'he's a good liar.'

**Phoebe **

"What do you mean your not sure?" asked Phoebe caught somewhere between the residual pain she was feeling as a consequence of Chris' rant and her amusement at the term welder.

"Well I think," said Chris hopefully, "its some kind of ripple in reality caused by my being here, some unforeseen consequence of my time travelling."

"Maybe it's telling you you've succeeded?" suggested Phoebe.

"No," said Chris firmly, "the future hasn't changed yet, I am sure of that. Although it does seem to be having an effect on my Wyatt," he added thoughtfully.

"What kind of effect?"

"It's making him feel," Chris paused to find the best word, "nostalgic."

Phoebe looked at her nephew carefully, "how do you know that?"

He shrugged off the question with "you really don't want to know."

About to protest Phoebe stopped herself, the last thing she 'hadn't wanted to know about' had been Chris' future, and she didn't want to provoke another outburst like before, she didn't think she could cope with that much emotion.

"Ok," she agreed a little unwillingly, "maybe we should get back to the manor let your mom and Paige know that you are alright. Then later, we can have a little chat, and me and Paige can lecture you about hiding your identity from us."

Chris rolled his eyes, before realising what his aunt had just told him.

"Paige knows?" He snapped, "you told her?"

Phoebe went a little red with embarrassment, "lets just get back to the manor."

**Paige**

Flicking through the book of shadows, Paige easily found the Demon that attacked them, "Schlark," she read, "low level demon with a tendency to attack magical creatures with greater power than it and to whom it stands no chance of beating. No one knows why, but it is for this reason Schlark demons are disowned by the demonic community and almost extinct"

'Ha,' she thought happily, 'at least one thing in my simple at the moment, there's even a spell to vanquish him which doesn't require the power of three.'

Demonic being known as Schlark,

I vanquish you by saying hark!

"That's a vanquishing spell?" asked Piper as the demon melted away into nothing.

Paige shrugged innocently, "it did say it was a low level demon."

"Still," said Piper, "that spell was pretty awful."

"Yeah," agreed Paige, "what does hark mean anyway?" Before Piper had a chance to respond, the conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Phoebe and Chris.

"Hey, they let you go!" said Paige cheerfully, "we wondered if you'd actually be declared insane, I mean any explanation you could have given would have seemed pretty crazy… oh god I'm rambling aren't I?"

'Aren't' thought Paige again, 'that word is going to haunt me for the rest of my life; a reminder of my stupidity.'

"Fraid so honey," commented Phoebe, "now you and I need to go and have a word with Chris, about you know what."

"Hold your horses," said Piper as her sister tried to shuffle her out of the room, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Um," said Paige thinking quickly, " your pregnancy?"

Unfortunately at the same time Phoebe answered; "your birthday."

Piper looked at them suspiciously, "my birthday isn't for weeks yet so you can talk about it later, as for my pregnancy anything you say about that you can say in front of me!"

"Er…" said Phoebe

"And speaking of my pregnancy, this darn baby exhibited another power earlier today!"

"Telekinesis?" guessed Phoebe glancing at Chris.

"No," replied Piper, "it froze a demon; literally!"

Paige saw a look of shock appear on her nephews face, (Chris obviously, Wyatt in his play pen was looking as angelic as ever,) as she heard him say, "that isn't the baby's power; it's yours."

"Awww…" she complained, "that means I am the only one who's powers haven't developed this week. That's so no fair."

"Er Paige?" asked Piper staring at her sisters arm, "didn't you get hit with a fire ball?"


	23. You can't use grammar as proof of that!

**Disclaimer:** Me owning charmed is about as real as the prospect of me passing my History A level. Possibly less so.

**A/N: **i apologise if this chapter feels a little off, and if it seems like nothing happens, but the characters had to figure out what was going on sometime soon. Just a couple more updates and then its on with the dramatic showdown... or whatever i use as a substitute for a dramatic showdown.

* * *

**Night-owl123:** :) so here it is then, the next one should be up soon too.

* * *

**Septdeneuf:** awwww. you say such nice things. (unique, btw just what i was aiming at!)

* * *

**CharmedLilAngel:** a cliffhanger, oops that wasn't really intentional or i would have included an evil laugh at the end...

* * *

**CharmedOne24: **Yeah its about time Paige got a new power, she is lagging a bit. Not as badly as Chris though.

* * *

**alienangel19852003:** glad you like it.

* * *

**Alyssa Halliwell: **:) I always liked Piper powers best.

* * *

**Mellaithwen :** Ignore you? but you are correct!A self healing Paige is exactly what we saw. Glad you liked the disclaimer btw, unfortunately i have nothing as creative for this chapters.

* * *

**Chris-Crossed: **yup! A self healing Paige!

* * *

**Chris:**

"That isn't the baby's power; it's yours," he said worriedly. This wasn't right, this wasn't right at all; Piper didn't get that power until he was 7. He knew that, he remembered her getting it, in what could possibly have been the worst week of his life, well his life before the whole big brother turned source of all evil shenanigans began. In attempting to freeze one of his school friends as in the stop time kind of freeze, she'd turned them into a block of ice. It'd taken 5 days for them to unfreeze, 5 days in which Chris had to come up with lies as to why Barry couldn't go home and also why he wasn't at school, to both his (Barry's) parents and the school. No wonder he lied so well. Distracted by his thoughts, he missed the next section of the conversation, only snapping back into reality when he heard Piper ask Paige, "didn't you get hit by a fireball?"

Rubbing her arm where it should have hurt the youngest charmed one nodded.

"That's weird," she said, "it's like it's healed itself…"

"It has healed itself," replied her sister with a look of comprehension on her face, "You can heal."

A big smile spread over the witchlighter's face; "I got a new power!" she yelped, "and about time as well."

Chris shook his head, "this isn't right."

"What isn't right?" asked Paige annoyed, "the fact that I finally get some powers?"

"The timing," responded Chris quickly, "it's all wrong. Neither of you should have those powers yet…"

"Are you sure it wasn't the baby?" asked Piper irritably, "You were wrong last time."

"And my power?" asked Paige, "That was not the baby; even Wyatt can't heal without physical contact."

"Maybe this ones healing powers are more prominent," suggested Piper, "he is half elder."

"No," said Phoebe realising how difficult it is form sentences about her unborn nephew without calling him Chris, "I doubt your little welder can do that."

"Welder?" asked Paige and Piper together, Chris just groaned.

Making his mind work quickly he tried to figure out and then explain what was going on.

"Those are definitely yours and Pipers powers" said Chris, "they're ones you are supposed to develop in the future, but not now. Yes I was wrong about the baby before; but I'm not this time: those** are **your powers. The freezing is just a development of Pipers current power similarly to the way Paige's healing is a development of her whitelighter powers. Neither of these should have developed for at least a couple of years yet, which means something is wrong."

He paused, checking the sisters were following his train of thought, "my powers, er my powers of deduction tell me that the baby's new power is probably a result of the same problem, possibly Phoebes power as well; but that should have been coming soon anyway."

The sisters stared at him, taking in the in everything he had said, before the questions started.

"But who would do that?" asked Piper

"Why would they do that; what kind of attack plan is giving your enemy more powers?" contributed Phoebe.

"I thought you said you didn't know about my future powers!" finished Paige.

Chris shrugged, "I don't know," he answered honestly, (to Piper and Phoebe, when had he been honest about Paige's future), "maybe someone on our side?"

**Phoebe**

"Maybe someone on our side?" suggested Chris.

That didn't make sense to her, the elders didn't like doing things like that; they were more likely to take away their powers than cause the charmed ones to prematurely develop new ones, and other than that not many people on 'their side' could give and take powers. Thinking about the chaos that had ensued since she'd received her latest power, Jason's words from earlier that day; oh god had it really only been one day? Came back to her, 'you guys are kind of childish about your magic aren't you?' Maybe that was it, the new powers were to distract them, cause a little mayhem…

"Or maybe someone wanted to cause a little chaos in our lives; I mean what with Paige's invisible phase and Chris' brush with the law, its hardly been an easy day has it?" said the middle Charmed one.

"It would provide the perfect opportunity to attack," commented Piper.

"So why haven't they; we've been chasing round in circles all day, bickering and er… getting caught up in magical situations," said Paige carefully, "its seems they've missed the chance they created. Who'd go to all this trouble just to waste all their hard work?"

"Wyatt?" asked Piper much to the surprise of everyone.

**Chris**

"Wyatt?" suggested Piper.

_Bingo!_ Replied his brother

"What?" asked Paige

"No wait, it makes sense," said Piper, "If Wyatt is in fact the source of all evil in the future he's going to want to stop you, right? But he's not going to come back himself or he might lose the throne, in the same way future Cole sent back that demon when death was stalking Phoebes boyfriend, what was his name?"

"The demon or the boy friend?" asked Paige

"Never mind," continued Piper on a roll, "and he can't send a demon because any demon he sends would have to be strong enough to get past the charmed ones and if it can do that; why not kill us and Wyatt and claim the underworld for himself."

"So he can't kill Chris in the past," realised Paige.

Awww, you know I'd never kill you anyway ickle Chrissie

"That's right," continued Piper, "but he has to stop Chris changing things, so he doesn't end up good. So what does he do? He causes some chaos in the past to distract Chris."

"Except Wyatt doesn't believe anything turned him, he doesn't think of himself as evil but as able to see beyond the boundaries of good and evil," replied Chris almost automatically

_That was very poetic_, contributed Wyatt, _it would have been easier just to say I think its all about the power._

"So he wouldn't bother trying to stop you?" asked Paige, "I mean why start now when Chris has been here so long?"

"Maybe it took him a while to get it to work from the future?" suggested Piper.

"Partially," agreed Chris thinking back to his brother's embarrassment as he admitted, 'it took a while to work through that barrier,'

_There's more to it than that and you know it_; came Wyatt's taunting voice.

"I think there's more to it than that," chimed in Phoebe, " he thinks he is turning good, I mean if he's been experiencing those time ripple things too, he's bound to be a little scared."

_Nope_

"What time ripples?" asked Piper confused.

"It doesn't matter," said Chris, "they started after he began to interfere. You are right though Phoebe, he no longer **knows** it's all about the power, he **thinks** it is."

"Huh?" asked Phoebe, who was now as confused by this conversation as the readers.

_You can't use grammar as proof of anything!_

"That isn't grammar," pointed out the welder, "that's syntax or something…"

"What?" asked Paige.

"Er…"

"Stop!" cried Piper, "everyone is completely lost; let's take it slowly and recap what we know. Ok; we're all developing powers we shouldn't have."

"Because of Wyatt," added Paige

"Because he can't leave the future to come and stop Chris."

"He's doing it now because of the time ripples," added Phoebe, "which are like glimpses of a future in which Wyatt is good that Chris keeps getting sucked into."

"Ok," agreed Paige, "I'm following so far, but what was with the 'thinks it's all about the power' comment, or the completely random point about syntax?"

Chris looked down nervously, "that comment wasn't meant for you," he said slowly.

"So whom was it meant for?"

"Wyatt."

"Eh?" asked Paige, "Am I the only one who's more confused now?"

_Busted!_

"I can hear him in my mind," admitted Chris unwillingly to the surprised stares of his family.

"For how long?" asked Paige, a little unnerved that the future of all evil could have been spying on them for a long time.

"Not long," he said quickly, "just the past couple of days…"

"And you didn't tell us, why?" snapped Phoebe

"You had enough on your plates," he said sighing, " and besides it's nothing serious, its not like he's never done it before. When I was in the future he was almost constantly in my mind."

"Why?"

"Oh the usual, join me Chris or else. Stop this petty resistance; you'll never succeed…"

_I do not sound like that_

"And he'd do that why?" asked Piper

Chris shrugged, "he's the source of all evil and the most powerful magical being ever; he doesn't really need to explain his reasons. It's probably part of some overly complicated plan to turn me evil."

_Not evil; just to convert you to my way of thinking._

"Ok," conceded Piper dismissively, "so future Wyatt has given us more powers for some inexplicable reason, which seems to involve turning you evil. How did he do it?"

"What?"

"How? Did he cast a spell from the future?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I'm pretty sure this kind of thing requires physical contact; like maybe a potion… the potion that demon threw!"

"What demon?" asked Piper confused.

"The one from my projection; from when we got our memories erased by Chris' spell!"

"Chris's spell?"

"Yes," replied Chris quickly, "the spell I gave you to erase the memories of the people at the bay mirror, but that makes sense cause it was almost directly after that, that everyone started developing extra powers. It would also explain why Paige developed invisibility instead of healing when she cast the spell, the potion meant she was already able to heal; even if she didn't know it."

"Wow," exclaimed Paige, "everything makes so much sense! I can't believe everything that happened this last week was for a reason, and not just randomly strung together in an attempt at comedy."

"Almost everything," contributed Piper, " your invisibility spell was just because of your idiocy."

Paige's face fell, "oh yeah."

"Never mind honey," said Phoebe sympathetically.

"Just one last thing, how did Wyatt expect this to turn Chris evil. I mean it hasn't worked has it?"

_No,_ growled the voice of Wyatt in Chris' mind.


	24. excuse me while i kidnap my brother

**Disclaimer:** i own Charmed. I own an Adam Ant record. One of these statements is a lie, guess which. I'll give you a clue, its not the embarrasing one.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm shocked by the number of nice reviews i got for that chapter, particularly since i was so unhappy with it. I'm also shocked by how quickly i'm updating.

**

* * *

****Tv Chick: **i also love Chris-Wyatt banter :)

* * *

**Alyssa Halliwell:** glad you liked it. couldn't resist putting at least one dig about Phoebe and her boyfriends in there somewhere.

* * *

**alienangel19852003: **Thanks for that nice review and here a new chapter for you, nice and quick i might add. one thing though: i'm a dudette!

* * *

**teal-lover:** Nice to you find wyatt comical, and no he certainly doesn't mean to be. (its kind of the opposite of me when i try and tell a joke). Well you won't have to wait much longer!

* * *

**CharmedLilangel: **ah honesty! That 'kinda' cut right through my soul... teehee.

* * *

**Night-owl123:** updates soon

* * *

**Stony Angel:)** Feeling bad for Wyatt? Thats a fresh comment, its usually pity for Chris. I have to agree though, his efforts do seem to be a bit fruitless. And Chris does rule!

* * *

**Liquisia: **Glad you pick up on my oh so subtle technique there. Also notice my quick update, caused partially by fear of that torch i can see hidden behind your back.

* * *

**Mellaithwen: **Random dancing? How ridiculous, glad i'm not the only one who does it.

* * *

**Septdeneuf:** Bingo! ... I mean no she doesn't... yet! As for the syntax/grammar thing it was kind of an in joke about an argument me and a friend had in an English Lit class. I could resist shoving it!

* * *

**CharmedOne24:** No they're not. I'm not that mean.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Now excuse me while i kidnap my brother. **

**Wyatt**

_No_

All his work, all his effort for nothing! They'd rumbled his plan before it had time to take effect; he'd hoped Chris' gradual development of new powers would open his eyes to the true path, his path and he would come home. They would rule together, his brother as his right hand man as he's always intended. Now it had all fallen apart and it was he that seemed to be changing! As soon as his aunts reversed his potion his brother would continue with his quest to 'change him' and he really had a bad feeling about that. Why couldn't Chris accept him as he was!

Damn it!

He'd have to go and get Chris himself, but in doing that he knew he'd create problems here- nothing that he wouldn't be able to handle, but still problems he'd have to resolve. Was it worth it?

_No?_ Suggested a voice in his head hopefully.

_Nice try Chris._

Yes, of course it was. His brother was worth the lives of a few dozen demons, or whomever it was that decided to take advantage of his absence.

_Awww Chris looks like I'm coming to visit._

**Piper**

"So?" asked Piper irritably, " how exactly was this supposed to turn Chris evil?"

Paige looked blankly at Phoebe, who in turn looked blankly at Chris, who just to break the circle of blank stares, was looking interestedly at the ceiling whilst listening to his brother.

"No idea," said Phoebe, "perhaps it was just a really badly thought out plan."

"Maybe," suggested Paige, "he was hoping to drive Chris back to the future just to escape the craziness!"

"Well," conceded Piper, "that would make about as much sense as just about anything else that has happened this week."

"That's…" began Phoebe, who may have been about so say something which could have explained all the plot holes in this tale, as well as Paige's extreme out of character sentence a couple of lines earlier, but was interrupted before she had chance to speak.

"C" swore Chris, rather more violently than was necessary considering the extent of Wyatt's evil in this bizarre reality, so far extended as far as giving his family extra powers and naming Chris a welder, which, technically this Wyatt hadn't done…

"Language!" snapped Piper in an extremely mothering way.

"C" swore Chris again.

"What?" asked Phoebe

"Wyatt," explained Chris, despite the fact it didn't really explain anything. Quick to pick up on this' Paige glared at Chris, as best as anyone confused beyond belief can glare anyway, and said; "that doesn't explain anything."

Snapping out of his almost trance he became aware of the problem; he wasn't making any sense.

"He's coming here," he answered simply.

Piper's heart began to race, "here?" she asked again. She was about to come face to face with a grown up version of her child, one of her children she corrected herself: something she thought she'd have to wait a long time to see. Perhaps it was the mother in her, but she couldn't seem to focus on the part of this situation that was dangerous, i.e. the fact that her son was evil and probably coming here to kill her whitelighter. All she could think was that Wyatt was coming, and no matter what he did he was, and always would be, her son; she'd get to see what he'd look like and she was excited.

**Paige:**

"He's coming here."

She couldn't have heard him right surely, they'd already listed all the reason why Wyatt couldn't possibly leave the future, hadn't they? It just didn't make sense that he would come back, none whatsoever. Then she remembered; Chris was his brother and where family was concerned all sense of logic went out of the window. Chris was Wyatt's brother, that's why he was here. That's why he was still alive.

Everything seemed to becoming together in her head, well maybe not everything, she still didn't understand why she'd made herself invisible earlier, but most things. Chris and Wyatt, Wyatt and Chris. It made sense; family was stronger than good and evil, at least this family was. Wyatt wanted Chris back, even if it meant having to reclaim his seat in the underworld again, or the world, or the republic of Wyatt, or whatever he was calling it in the future. Chris was in the past to save his brother, and in a way Wyatt was trying to do the same thing if you thought about it: Chris wanted Wyatt good, and Wyatt wanted Chris evil, even if he didn't call it that. How he'd expected it to work was another matter, I mean giving the sisters extra powers was one thing, but how would that effect Chris; he hadn't even been hit with the potion. Except he had, at least the unborn version of him had. From what she'd gathered Wyatt thought that having the most power was all that was important, increasing Chris' powers was a way of tempting him, of saying "look I can give you more powers. This is just the beginning; join me and you can have all the powers you crave." She didn't think it'd work, Chris might be infuriating, he might be a sarcastic ass sometimes, but he was far too clever and too innately good to be lured over by such a cheap trick. Perhaps it was just stage one, perhaps he had something bigger planned, something which stood even a small chance of working, perhaps his coming here was a carefully planned move. Coming here? Oh god, she'd got lost in her thoughts and for gotten about that.

"When is he coming here?" asked the witchlighter, looking paler than even she usually did.

**Phoebe**

"When is he coming here?" she heard Paige ask. She'd expected Chris to answer, say something like; "now" or, "soon," or if she was being absurdly and unrealistically optimistic, "never, I was only joking! Ha! Lets get back to stopping him turning."

What she didn't expect was what happened. Instead of Chris' voice answering she heard a loud crack as a portal appeared in front of her. Stepping out of it came a tall man that she recognised from Chris' time ripple. However instead of the casual jeans T-shirt combo he bore in that reality as he had carelessly named his brother a welder, here he was dressed much more menacingly; head to toe in black.

"Little Brother," came the taunting call from his mouth, "little brother."

Around her she saw Piper feint in shock, whether it was from seeing the future Wyatt step out of Chris' world, or from the revelation about Chris himself, she couldn't be sure. The one thing she was sure about was that it was a completely un-Piperish reaction. If she'd thought about it, Phoebe knew she wouldn't have expected that, she'd have expected Piper to try to freeze Wyatt, possibly blow him up, maybe just scold him for being the future of all evil. Ha! That would have been interesting; a 20-something year old Wyatt from the future, in the toddlers naughty corner.

Glancing at her oldest nephew, she wondered what would happen now. Again, even with her powers of precognition she was surprised.


	25. well this is the bizzarest attack ever

**Disclaimer: if i owned Charmed i'd have lots of money and thus be able to bribe into allowing me to respond to reviews in my story and hence be able to thank everyone who reviewed. all comments are read and noted. As it is i can't... darn. maybe i'll find a way round it. **

**A/N sorry its so short im suffering from an evil case of writers block. This will be one of the last chapters, just 2 more i think and i'll apologise now for the anticlimatic ending. Learn my lesson: plan your fics better. **

**Chris**

"Little brother," he heard his brother call tauntingly, while at the same time watching his mother feint, "little brother."

Rolling his eyes, Chris sighed over dramatically; "Was that really necessary? It's not like you didn't know I was trying to keep that secret!"

Phoebe and Paige could only gawp.

"Because you did it so well," sniped the twice-blessed witch gesturing toward Paige and Phoebe.

"That was you fault too!" yelped the welder, "that was because of the demon you sent back to kill me!"

"Correction," corrected Wyatt, "the demon I sent back to get killed by you."

"wh..?" asked Paige

"All part of the master plan," responded Wyatt dismissively, "hi Aunt Paige, aunt Phoebe"

"Hi," mouthed Phoebe hoping some sound would come out.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll just take ickle Chrissie and get out of here."

"Ickle Chrissie?" asked Paige incredulously

Chris cast a sideways glance at his aunt; it was just like Paige to concentrate on the fact that he'd been called 'ickle Chrissie' rather than his imminent kidnap.

"I'm not going anywhere why!" declared the welder uncreatively.

"And how exactly do you figure that?" asked his brother, "we've done this enough times to know that it never works Chris? What so different now?"

Chris shuffled nervously, searching for a response: he couldn't do anything to stop Wyatt now, neither could his aunts- it might have been nice if they'd tried though instead of standing there doing nothing but mocking his nickname.

Turning to meet his brother's eyes with his own he responded with the only thing he could think of. " I could, er, turn you into a lime?" he suggested rather ridiculously but with a strange amount of pride.

Seeing a smile creep onto his brother's face, he struggled to fight the one that followed on his own. A second later the two brothers were laughing at the stupidity of the threat.

"Well this is the bizarrest attack I've ever seen," whispered Phoebe to her sister.

"You don't think maybe we should try to do something to help?"

**Piper**

Piper was mad. As soon as she'd seen her eldest walk through a time portal calling for his 'little brother' she'd been angry. In a moment everything had become clear to her; all thoughts of being anxious and excited about meeting one of her grown up children flew out the window and had been replaced by pure annoyance. Chris was her son: that was blindingly obvious now; she supposed she should have spotted it before. Wyatt was evil; the black was a dead give away, but she'd known that, and finally the most important thing in the history of ever seemed about to happen in her living room. Chris' whole mission, the whole future of the world was about to be determined in a show down by Wyatt Halliwell and his 'little brother.' All this made her angry, but only to the extent, as she'd been angry when she'd thought Chris was trying to kill Wyatt. Admittedly that was a pretty high rage factor but it was nothing, absolutely nothing to what she was feeling now! She'd feinted! Her son had waltzed in from the future and she'd collapsed with shock! This was NOT something Piper Halliwell did: she was one of the most powerful witches ever; she fought demons on a daily basis and had witnessed at least two possible apocalyptic situations, nothing had the right to make her feint! Especially not something she'd given birth to! This had to stop now.

She was only out a minute at the most, but it was enough to fall behind with what was going on! When she awoke she found her sisters commenting quietly about doing something helpful while Wyatt and Chris laughed. Nice to see someone was concerned about the feinted pregnant woman!

Driven by her anger at everyone in the room, and being a woman of action, (rather than a swooning beauty who feints at every little thing), she decided something needed to be done. Unfortunately she had no idea of what.

Gesturing with her hands she had the vein hope that someone, anyone, in the room would freeze despite knowing that witches don't freeze. It was a pointless attempt, mused the charmed one, since after 6 years of demon hunting she knew what froze and what didn't, however on the other hand: since whoever controlled her life didn't know the meaning of continuity, why shouldn't it work? In fact she wouldn't be surprised if she woke up tomorrow and it turned out Prue was still alive and she had a daughter, which considering the, which considering the way things were going at the moment, she concluded, would make as much sense as any other conclusion today might reach. Naturally, no one in the room froze although her actions did gain her a number of disbelieving stares.

Rolling his eyes, Wyatt spoke, "I forgot how illogical this family is." A moment later he regretted his words, as a chandelier turned light fitting shaped block of ice crashed to the floor by his feet.

"Interesting" he commented, "now excuse me while I kidnap my… er… your whitelighter."

"Bit late to be mysterious about it now Wy."

"I don't think so young man," said Piper in her best stern mother voice.

Wyatt stared at her.

Piper stared back.

Paige broke the tension by wondering, "was she talking to Wyatt there, or was she saying it wasn't actually too late to be mysterious, that she hasn't figured out Chris is her son?"


	26. a hedgehog impression and the end

**Disclaimer: **i don't own Charmed, if i did it'd be very different, probably not better but it'd sure include a lot more limes and probably llamas.

**A/N **well this is a last chapter but there may be an epilogue eventually. I apologise for the lack of a spectacular battle scene but i tried that and i failed miserably .

**Paige: **

Things had gotten really complicated, even for her life. Watching her sister react to the appearance of Wyatt in a way that, even to Paige: mistress of magical mishaps, seemed illogical, she realised that it was up to her.

She saw Piper attempt to freeze a room full of witches, when everyone knew good witches didn't freeze and then confront the source of all evil like the toddler he should be, was… er is? Darn tenses, they aren't meant for time travel. Still that wasn't what was important, what was important was the tension building in the room between mother and son. Something needed to break it before, before god knows what happened but she didn't like the odds that it'd be good.

'Quick do something,' said a little voice in her mind, ' something, anything. Say something'

"Was she talking to Wyatt there, or was she saying it wasn't too late to be mysterious, that she hasn't figured out Chris is her son?"

'Oh that was smart, real smart,' mocked her inner self.

"Shut up, it was either that or my hedgehog impression."

She looked around to the confused stares of her family, (good and evil) and sighed, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah, honey," commented Phoebe, "but whats this hedgehog impression?"

"You don't want to know," said two voices at once.

Paige glanced at Chris and then at Wyatt.

"How do you kn… oh yeah, future right?"

'Well that kind of worked,' applauded Paige's inner self, ' at least their distracted by your idiocy as opposed to being about to destroy each other.'

It was at this moment that, as though brought to its senses by Paige's to ease the situation, that nature (or whatever force was actually behind the time ripples) itself decided to interfere with the situation, in a completely expected manner. Before Wyatt had had a chance to recover from the horror of remembering his aunt's hedgehog impression he once again found himself in an alternate future, this time taking not only Chris and Phoebe, but also his entire family with him.

"Come on Wy," urged his brother, "mom's not gonna be happy if we're late for her dinner, demon vanquish or no."

The elder rolled his eyes, "Go on without me if you want, I'm playing it safe."

"Huh?"

"Do you really want to arrive in time for Aunt Paige's obligatory hedgehog impression?"

"Good point. When I was 7 it was kind of cute but…"

"Precisely, so sit down grab a soda and we'll orb there in time for the main course."

"Oh," commented Paige as the world readjusted itself, " now I understand what a time ripple is."

"Good," replied Phoebe, "but I still don't get how you do a hedgehog impression."

"It doesn't matter," sighed Piper, " what matters is stopping Wyatt taking Chris."

"Which you're not going to do," replied Wyatt calmly, "I realised at 13 that if I didn't want to be grounded I didn't have to be. This is no different, you can't stop me taking Chris back where he belongs."

"In a world of pain and horror? You'd force that on your brother?" snapped Piper, "he belongs here trying to stop it: stop you."

"Gee, talk like I'm not here why don't you," sighed Chris, " besides I think it'd be easier if I just went."

Paige felt what little comprehension of what was going on around her slip away at this statement. 'He wants to go back?' thought the witch lighter confused, 'bit of a waste of time coming then wasn't it.'

Phoebe obviously shared her sentiments as she stared in open-mouthed disbelief at her youngest, presuming you don't count little Wyatt, nephew.

"What?" asked Piper angrily.

"Well, I mean I haven't really achieved much since I've been here have I? Except almost prevent my own conception, stop a couple of demons and realise you weren't blondes."

"Wh?" began Wyatt

"Later bro. Just as long as Wyatt promises not to make you all forget this, or prevent you from trying to stop him turning, um, 'away from the path known as good', which considering he doesn't believe that can happen anyway shouldn't be a problem," Wyatt nodded in acknowledgement, " so you just have to figure out what turns Wyatt in the next couple of months, or else just protect him form everything and all will be fine, I'll be a different me and thus have never been here and Wyatt, well he'll either be good or evil. Agreed?"

'I know there's a flaw in that logic somewhere,' thought Paige, 'but I can't spot it.'

"Sounds good to me," agreed Paige, "I mean you had to go back to the future eventually anyway, sure we hoped to change it first but it's the future, we've got plenty of time."

Piper looked sceptical, "and what if we can't change it?"

"Well then he'll just have to accept it can't be changed," snapped Wyatt a little testily.

'Can't be changed my ar…er… aren't,' thought Paige in rather a censored manner,

"Oh it can be," argued Piper, "you were originally a girl and your aunt Phoebe was burned at the stake."

"oh," the source of all evil deflated a little, " well then, I might as well change a couple of things."

For a moment Paige felt intense fear as she glimpsed a fire in Wyatt's eyes, as he spun to face her quickly. Sure he was going to kill her as a blue energy ball appeared in his hand, she was relieved when it flew over her head and smashed against the wall.

"What was that for?" questioned Piper, looking at the charred remains of a photograph that it had hit. He shrugged, "I hate that picture."

"Why? You were so cute in it!"

"Might have something to do with a certain newspaper running it on his 21st birthday," snickered Chris.

"Embarrassed?" asked Piper smiling, "lots of local papers do sections with pictures of people of babies on their birthday."

Chris laughed again, " not like this. He'd already taken over, the headline read: "cute little tyrant.""

"Humph" commented Wyatt and grabbing Chris disappeared in a flash of blue.

"They've really gone," said Piper finally.

"Afraid so hone," responded her younger sister, thinking of the younger versions of them "but they're still around really, and now we get a chance to make sure Wyatt doesn't turn out evil."

"He didn't seem all that evil to me."

"No," said Phoebe softly, "but we were his family: a reminder of time before he turned, and he seemed a little changed by those time ripples. We can't judge on what we saw but on what we know. Chris wouldn't have come if there wasn't a reason."

Piper looked sadly at her sister, "I know, but I just wanted to believe…"

"I know, but at least it proves he's not all bad, we just have to make sure he stays good, and I have an idea how," she paused thoughtfully, " I don't know why I didn't think of it before…"

"What?"

"We just cast a spell asking my power of premonition to show us the moment when Wyatt changes, and we know what we have to stop and that shouldn't be too hard."

Piper smiled if a little hollowly, "your right, that leaves only one problem."

"What I do with this 4th ticket that I bought to see a band?" suggested Paige.

"No." said Piper a laugh wanting to escape, "how do we explain all this to Leo?"

Paige smiled a little cheekily, "how about you start with, Leo: I think we should call our child Chris…"

Swatting her sister lightly Phoebe laughed, "Yeah, he'll love that. But seriously honey that's up to you… I'm off to get ready: got a date with Jason!"

As her sister walked off Paige rolled her eyes, she hoped this relationship lasted: she doubted she could cope with a hormonal Piper and Phoebe in full date mode.

The End.

**A/N:** Well there you go. the end, watch otu for a semi sequel set in the changed future coming soon.


End file.
